BRILHO ETERNO DE UMA MENTE SEM LEMBRANÇAS
by kakamelo
Summary: Harry Potter acaba de completar 16 anos e graças a um presente deixado por Sirius Black, tem a oportunidade de conhecer momentos importantes da vida de seus pais.
1. informações úteis

**INFORMAÇÕES ÚTEIS!**

**Sobre a fanfic.**

O shipper principal é Thiago e Lílian.

A fic passa tanto na época de Harry quanto na época dos Marotos.

Contém spoilers do primeiro ao quinto livro. Caso não tenha lido algum dos livros, fica da sua decisão prosseguir.

A fanfic está sendo gentilmente betada por Katherine M.

**Atualização**

A fic será atualizada toda sexta-feira enquanto não acabar os capítulos já escritos. As atualizações depende do tempo disponível da minha beta reader.

**Disclaimer**

Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling

**Sobre o título**

A fanfic não há nenhuma ligação com o filme de Jim Carrey com o mesmo título. Eu só peguei ele emprestado.


	2. de volta a mui antiga e nobre mansão dos...

**BRILHO ETERNO DE UMA MENTE SEM LEMBRANÇAS**

**N/A: **_Oi Pessoal. Finalmente minha primeira fic com capítulos. Espero que gostem. Não esqueçam as Reviews, por favor. Nos primeiros capítulos são muito importantes! Beijos para todos!_

**Capítulo 1 - de volta à mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black**

Faltava pouco para meia-noite do dia 31 de Julho. Harry, agora com seus recentes 16 anos, se encontrava, em seu quarto, único refúgio sempre que permanecia naquela monótona Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro. Em cima da cama, os presentes ainda permaneciam jogados desde o momento que os abrira. Rony, Hermione, Hagrid, a Sra. Weasley, Tonks, o professor Lupin, todos haviam mandado presentes. Em onze anos da sua vida, sequer recebera nada diferente de um par de meias velhas que, com sorte, não estariam com o cheiro fedorento dos pés de Duda e, naquela noite, sua cama estava atolada de lembranças dos amigos que não se esqueciam dele. Era grato por isso. Era sim! Mas, pela primeira vez desde que entrara em Hogwarts, Harry sentia-se satisfeito em estar na casa dos tios trouxas. Ali, ninguém se preocuparia com como estaria, o que estava sentindo, se estava bem ou não. Não que o desagradasse a atenção que lhe dedicavam, mas, naquele momento, Harry só queria que esquecem, um pouquinho que fosse, dele. Nada de perguntas, nada de superproteção, muito menos os olhares de pena que o seguiam desde o dia em que saíra, mais uma vez vivo, do Ministério da Magia.

A paz que o garoto encontrava sempre que a noite caía e seus tios se recolhiam em seus quartos já não existia mais. Depois dos primeiros dias de férias, passou a desejar que os dias não se acabassem. Não queria mais a noite, não queria ter que se deitar na cama e fechar os olhos e mais uma vez contemplar a face de Sirius. O seu rosto com aquela expressão terrível de medo que jamais achara que poderia ver no padrinho. E essa lembrança se repetia, noite após noite, desgastando-o de forma visível. Por isso lhe agradava estar na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Já era suficientemente atormentador não conseguir dormir devido às lembranças: felizmente, estava fora das vistas de qualquer pessoa que se importasse com ele. Não queria imaginar a expressão da Sra. Weasley se o visse naquele estado.

Foi com esse pensamento que Harry terminou de guardar os presentes em seu malão, guardando-o novamente debaixo da cama a fim de deitar-se na tentativa de descansar o tanto quanto conseguisse. Antes mesmo de amanhecer, ele seria recepcionado novamente por um novo grupo de bruxos encarregados de fazê-lo chegar inteiro ao Largo Grimmauld onde permanecia a sede da Ordem, mesmo após a morte do último Black. O garoto evitou pensar como seria voltar para a casa de Sirius. Com certeza não lhe agradava a idéia, mas evitava pensar no assunto até que realmente fosse necessário.

Aos poucos o jovem Harry Potter foi fechando os olhos escandalosamente verdes até cair num sono leve, rotineiramente turbulento.

* * *

"Haaarry!", Rony e Hermione exclamaram em tom uníssono ao avistarem o amigo atravessar porta a dentro.

"Olá!", respondeu demonstrando uma falsa empolgação.

"E aí, cara, recebeu nossos presentes?", Rony perguntou.

"Recebi sim. Adorei todos!"

"Garotos, Harry deve estar cansado", a Sra. Weasley apareceu, ainda de roupão. "Como vai, Harry, meu querido? Está tudo bem com você?". A mãe de Rony passou a verificar pedaço por pedaço do jovem, certificando-se de que estava inteiro, finalizando com um caloroso abraço. "Você está muito abatido querido. Venha, você pode tomar o café da manhã antes de descansar."

E assim seguiram para a cozinha. Harry sentou-se rodeado dos rostos que conhecera no verão passado. "Sem muitos estragos, por enquanto", pensou ao examinar pessoa por pessoa. Estavam todos ali. Pelo menos, todos de que se lembrava freqüentar a mansão nas últimas férias. Comparando ao que Professor Moody andara relatando sobre a última Ordem, não havia sobrado muito. Seria um sinal de que estavam melhores preparados ou de que a Guerra estaria só no começo? Harry evitou pensar. Preferiu se entreter com as diversas conversas que se formavam à cozinha, sempre direcionando, aleatoriamente, perguntas a ele de como passara as férias até então.

Harry examinou a cadeira ao seu lado, em que a Sra. Weasley se sentara exageradamente próxima sem tirar os olhos do garoto. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, ela ainda o checava cautelosamente. Há um ano, Harry se sentara naquela mesa, tendo Sirius ao seu lado, no exato lugar em que se encontrava a mãe de Rony, que, naquela ocasião, discutia ferozmente com Sirius, que teimava em contar o que andava acontecendo no mundo mágico. Sentiu-se culpado ao desejar que não fosse a mulher que estivesse ao seu lado e sim o padrinho. "_Quanta consideração, hein, Harry?_", pensou. Sra. Weasley sempre o tratara como se fosse da família, mas Sirius... oras, ele era a sua família.

Nem bem terminou o café, Harry seguiu para o quarto. Rony fez menção de segui-lo, mas Hermione o deteve discretamente, fazendo com que Harry agradecesse mentalmente por ser tão perceptiva.

Já no quarto, encontrou sua cama cuidadosamente arrumada, de forma extremamente convidativa. Então ouviu batidas na porta.

"Entra...", autorizou.

"Ei, Harry", Lupin se aproximou. "Trouxe essa poção para você tomar. Molly ficou bastante preocupada com a sua feição de quem não tem dormido nem um pouquinho nos últimos tempos. Isso vai fazer você descansar".

Harry agradeceu com um sorriso e tomou de uma vez o líquido amargamente estranho. Suas forças se limitaram a alcançar a cama e, segundos depois, a cair num sono profundo e, finalmente, tranqüilo.

Quando despertou, o garoto sentiu como se tivesse dormido pelo resto das férias. Esticou o braço, alcançado os óculos na cabeceira. O quarto estava vazio. A cama de Rony permanecia arrumada. O garoto sentou-se na cama sentindo-se milagrosamente disposto. Permaneceu parado por alguns minutos, tentando espantar o pouco de sono que ainda lhe restava. Levantou-se, dirigindo até a janela fechada, onde uma fraca luminosidade insistia entrar. Supôs que fosse dia ainda, embora faltasse muito pouco para que anoitecesse.

O silêncio do quarto foi quebrado por uma explosão de gritos terrivelmente familiar. "_Saiam da minha casa! Escória! Seus imprestáveis, estão poluindo o ambiente com a presença de mestiços imundos. Saiam! Saiam todos! Vocês não têm mais por que ficarem aqui_". Alguém havia acordado o simpático quadro da Sra. Black. Ainda podia ouvir certo tumulto quando o som foi rapidamente abafado. Como havia previsto segundos antes, a porta se abriu cautelosamente.

"Imaginei que você iria acordar com toda essa gritaria".

"Eu já estava acordado. Entre, professor", Harry se precipitou ao perceber que Lupin mantinha-se parado à porta. O antigo professor obedeceu ao garoto, aproximando-se da primeira cama, a de Rony, e sentando-se, sendo seguido por Harry que voltou à sua cama.

"E então, como está você, Harry?"

Quase lhe escapou um "Estou ótimo", mas se conteve. Não era verdade e todos sabiam disso. Seria extremamente arrogante se mentisse. Seria como se nada do que estivesse acontecendo em sua vida fizesse diferença. Seria uma injustiça à memória de Sirius.

"Vou levando", respondeu de forma sincera. "E o senhor?"

"Na medida do possível."

O quarto novamente caiu no silêncio. Por alguns segundos que se arrastaram cansativamente. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a pronunciar mais uma palavra. Remo observava Harry e esse, sentindo às vistas do professor sobre ele, dispersava os olhos verdes para qualquer canto do ambiente.

"Sabe, Harry, desde que a sede da Ordem foi transferida para cá, Sirius me convidou para que ficasse aqui com ele e eu assenti. Era bastante torturante para ele ter que viver novamente debaixo desse teto que ele tanto menosprezava em circunstâncias tão irritantes. Ele se sentia preso na própria casa. '_Nessa maldita casa'_, ele dizia. Por essa razão eu aceitei e vim fazer companhia para ele. Depois da...", Remo estudou novamente as palavras a serem usadas. "... depois de tudo o que aconteceu no Ministério da Magia, no começo do verão, imaginei que a casa já não seria mais útil para a sede. Percebi que estava enganado quando Dumbledore mesmo certificou-se em me avisar que não haveria mudança de planos e pediu para que eu continuasse na casa".

Harry finalmente ergueu os olhos para o professor com uma expressão bastante surpresa.

"O senhor está morando aqui?"

"De forma provisória, se quer saber meus planos. Já não era agradável mesmo com a presença de Sirius, imagina agora."

"E o senhor fica sozinho aqui?"

"Ah, não. Há sempre pessoas na casa, indo e vindo. São raras as ocasiões em que fico sozinho, na maioria das vezes, à noite. Mesmo assim, já estou acostumado. Sabe, não é fácil conviver com um segredo".

Percebendo a completa atenção voltada a ele, Lupin continuou.

"Nas noites de lua cheia, me tranco no sótão e, com o efeito da poção Mata-Cão, fico aguardando até que volte a fazer dia. Tornou-se bastante prático, pois lá eu não interfiro em nada que possa estar acontecendo ainda dentro da casa. Eu fico no meu canto enquanto os membros da ordem continuam a trabalhar. Mas sabe, Harry, foi semana passada, na última noite de lua cheia que eu encontrei algo que é de seu interesse".

Harry desviou os olhos para um pacote que Remo tirou de dentro das vestes.

"O que é isso?", perguntou interessado.

"Eu encontrei no sótão. Sirius passou bastante tempo trancado naquele lugar, sempre com a desculpa de ir alimentar Bicuço. Nas últimas semanas, ele, de repente, passou a dedicar tempo quase que integral àquele lugar. Só então, quando encontrei 'isso', eu pude entender". Remo entregou para Harry, que ficou a observar o pacote sem abri-lo.

"Ele estava montando para você, Harry, como presente de aniversário, foi o que pude entender. Achei propício entregá-lo a você. Não repare no pacote. Fui eu mesmo quem fez."

Harry estava sem reação defronte ao pacote. Um presente de Sirius para ele. Não conseguia decifrar o que sentia, mas era bom, muito bom, misturado com uma pontinha de tristeza por não ter sido entregue pelo próprio padrinho. E mais uma vez Harry se sentiu culpado por desfazer tanto da presença daqueles que cuidavam dele com tanta vontade.

"Vou deixá-lo sozinho para que possa dedicá-lo a ele". Lupin levantou-se em direção à porta. "E Harry... é um presente! Não esqueça do mundo à sua volta. Não vai lhe fazer bem ficar preso em lembranças e esquecer de viver a sua vida. Prometa que vai com calma!"

"Não se preocupe", respondeu sem entender. "Professor!", chamou antes que Remo sumisse pela porta. "Muito obrigada!"

"Está sendo um prazer, Harry", e fechou a porta.

O garoto ajeitou-se na cama ainda encarando o pacote. Só então tentou desatar o nó com as mãos sem muito sucesso e percebendo que se tratava de um feitiço, correu até o malão em busca do canivete que ganhara de presente de Sirius. Descobriu então uma pasta escura que continha os dizeres _O Diário de Lílian Potter_. E, mais embaixo: feito por Sirius Black.

Extremamente excitado, embora sem entender como seria a participação do padrinho do diário de sua mãe, Harry examinou o objeto percebendo que se tratava de não muitas folhas de pergaminho unidas, provavelmente, por algum feitiço e guardadas dentro da pasta. Abriu a capa voltando-se a ler a primeira folha. Rapidamente reconheceu a letra de Sirius e Harry sentiu o coração acelerar a cada palavra que lia:

_Querido Harry,_

_Esse é um segredo que venho guardando de você nos últimos dois anos. Trata-se de um diário de sua mãe que eu encontrei na noite em que seus pais foram atacados. Desculpe-me por não ter-lhe contado antes sobre a existência dele. Sabe, ela realmente escrevia muito. E quando eu digo muito eu quero dizer MUITO MESMO. É por isso que, conhecendo você, preferi não lhe entregá-lo de imediato. Devo ser sincero com você, Harry, de que essa pasta não é o diário de sua mãe. Eu tomei a liberdade de destacar alguns momentos que, conhecendo Lílian, deveriam ter sido bastante significativos. Momentos também que, mesmo não tão importantes, seria interessante que você conhecesse. Fui ousado o suficiente em atualizar no meu ponto de vista, o que me garantiu horas de tremendo prazer nesses últimos tempos. Foi refletindo o meu comportamento diante do diário que optei por não entregá-lo por hora. Sei que essa minha atitude vai deixá-lo decepcionado, mas espero que você entenda. Entendo que você iria se prender por demais em suas páginas e conseqüentemente iria deixar de viver. Posso dizer com certeza, pois por tanto tempo me nutri com as lembranças contidas nele. Por mais prazeroso que seja, vicia! E deixa de fazer bem. Espero que se sinta satisfeito com o que lhe reservei. Boa leitura. Acredito que irá se divertir ao lê-lo, tanto quanto eu me diverti ao fazê-lo._

_ Feliz Aniversário Harry, _

_Sirius._

**N/A: **_É eu sei, o capítulo está pequeno, não é mesmo? Mas foi necessário. Eu prometo que eles vão crescendo ok! Eu já pedi pelas reviews? Se já, falo de novo hehehe! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e voltem para acompanhar a fic. _

_Obrigada a todos!_

_Kaká Melo!_


	3. o diário de Lílian Evans

**BRILHO ETERNO DE UMA MENTE SEM LEMBRANÇAS**

**N/A:** _Aqui estamos com o segundo capítulo. O site me bloqueou por uma semana porque eu esqueci de alterar o idioma da fic e ela foi deletada. Espero que dessa vez não tenha mais problemas!_

**Capítulo 2: o diário de Lílian Evans**

Harry não podia acreditar no que tinha em suas mãos. Um diário. O diário de sua mãe. Bem, como Sirius mesmo havia especificado, não era "o diário", mas algumas partes dele. O que passava na cabeça de Sirius por não ter contato a ele antes? Por toda a sua vida, jamais soubera de seus pais. Por onze anos acreditara ter saído vivo de um acidente de carro. Subitamente, ele então descobriu que seus pais eram bruxos, assim como ele, mortos pelo maior bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos.

Não se lembrava deles. Suas lembranças de resumiam ao álbum de fotos que guardava sempre com ele, presente de Harry em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Desde então, alguns casos fortuitos o fizeram deparar com lembranças vivas de seus pais. Primeiro o espelho de Ojesed, depois a ligação entre sua varinha e de Voldemort e por último a imagem na Penseira de Snape. Era mais do que ele achasse possível conhecer devido a tantos segredos que ele sabia que guardavam dele.E, então, sem nunca imaginar que fosse possível, tinha em suas mãos aquele que Sirius intitulara "O Diário de Lílian Potter". Tudo o que sua mãe pensara, escrevera, achara, sentira, estava ali. Ou melhor, quase tudo! Uma explosiva raiva invadiu seu peito. Ele não estava completo. Não passava de folhas de pergaminhos destacadas e unidas novamente com um novo feitiço.

Desejou que Sirius estivesse ao seu lado. Com certeza lhe ralharia por não entregá-lo o diário por inteiro. Não que essa fosse a única razão que fosse querer a sua presença. Imaginou-se sentado junto a ele e o professor Lupin para que pudessem comentar cada momento registrado nas páginas. Mas Sirius não estava ali e Lupin havia deixado-o sozinho para que pudesse desfrutar desse momento. Harry imaginou que ele pudesse se sentir intruso, já que era Sirius que deveria estar ali e não ele. Seria um momento perfeito, infelizmente, impossível de acontecer.

Muito tempo se passou até que Harry tivesse realmente coragem de seguir a página. Até então, continuava a encarar a letra quase indecifrável de Sirius. Quando finalmente conseguiu vencer a inundação de pensamentos que o invadiram, Harry partiu para o pergaminho seguinte. Dessa vez, o garrancho do padrinho deu lugar a uma letra que não conhecia. Delicadamente bela, feita com visível cuidado. Percebeu com entusiasmo que se tratava da letra de sua mãe.

* * *

**25 de Dezembro de 1972**

Como começar a escrever em um diário? "Querido Diário?". Isso me faz lembrar meu primeiro diário, aos nove anos de idade. Um caderninho que ganhei de aniversário da minha mãe. Eu o matinha trancado à chave por causa da abelhuda da minha irmã, mas não demorou muito até que ela pegasse as ferramentas que meu pai guardava na garagem e assassinasse o cadeado. Não sobrou muita coisa. Não que eu tivesse algo a esconder, mas, depois daquilo, nunca mais me atrevi a escrever uma só palavra nele.

Como o primeiro diário, esse eu também ganhei de presente. Marlenne me deu de natal. Aliás, hoje é Natal e há pouco voltei do banquete. Depois de dois anos voltando para casa fielmente para o feriado de fim de ano, eu aprendi que encontrar Petúnia durante as férias de verão, no final do ano letivo, era suficiente. Ela não é o modelo de irmã. Aliás, ainda me surpreendo por ainda chamá-la de irmã. Petúnia é simplesmente o oposto da minha pessoa e tem uma terrível aversão ao que sou hoje. Por mais que eu sinta falta de estar com meus pais nessa época do ano, ter que aturar Petúnia resmungar "Aberração" sempre que cruza comigo dentro de casa deixou de ser engraçado. No fundo eu ainda acho que esse comportamento dela é resultado de uma frustração por não ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts assim como eu.

Voltando ao diário, eu o ganhei, como já disse, de Marlenne McKinnon, que, além de dividir o dormitório, é a minha melhor amiga. Ela, como a maioria dos alunos, está passando o feriado com a família. Ao acordar essa manhã, me deparei com seu presente em cima da cama dela junto com um cartão desejando feliz Natal e sugerindo que eu começasse a escrever nele, pois eu precisava descarregar meus sentimentos. O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? Ah, como seu eu não soubesse!

Acho que, depois dessa pequena introdução, cabe agora a minha apresentação. Meu nome é Lílian Evans, tenho 16 anos e estou no sexto ano em Hogwarts. Além dos meus compromissos de aluna, ainda me tornei monitora da minha casa, a Grifinória. Apesar de ter aumentado as minhas responsabilidades, o cargo de monitora passou a me proporcionar momentos de muito prazer. Não que eu seja uma chata que adora sair distribuindo detenções e tirando pontos das casas (a não ser que a história envolva algum sonserino), mas as rondas se tornam extremamente interessantes quando terminam com Potter e Black encarregados de mais uma detenção.

Potter e Black fazem parte de um grupinho chamado por eles próprios de marotos. Vivem aprontando pelos corredores de Hogwarts acumulando detenções diariamente por saírem azarando aqueles que tiverem o azar de cruzar na frente deles em um dia que estejam realmente entediados. Com eles ainda andam Pettigrew e Lupin. Esse último, pasmem, embora membro dos marotos, também se tornou monitor no quinto ano comigo. Imagino que tenha sido uma tática falha de que pudesse impor limites aos amigos. O distintivo que Lupin carrega no peito jamais influenciou nas brincadeiras de Potter e Black e eu imagino que, sempre que os outros escapam de serem pegos aprontando alguma por aí, têm definitivamente a ajudinha do monitor. Porém, se enganam se acreditam que Lupin seja tão encrenqueiro quanto os outros. Apesar de eu saber que ele deve aprontar das suas (afinal de contas ele é um maroto), Lupin é extremamente estudioso e responsável. Black é de uma família puro sangue das mais tradicionais no mundo mágico. Lembro-me bem da confusão que surgiu na cerimônia da seleção de Casas (embora sem entender a razão) quando Black foi designado à Grifinória sendo que nenhum Black jamais saiu da Sonserina. Quanto a Pettigrew, ele é a razão pelo ego inflado de Sirius e Potter. Vive como uma sombra atrás dos outros. Imagino que só tome detenções por andar naquela turma, caso contrário, não imagino que ele se tornasse um problema. E por último, o pior de todos, o mais arrogante, o mais detestável dos marotos: Potter. Tudo nele me soa superficial. O seu sorriso exagerado, a forma incansável de que passa as mãos nos cabelos (como se eles não fossem suficientemente revoltados), a pose com que anda, sempre estufando o peito, sempre que está vestido com o uniforme de quadribol da casa como se fosse o ser mais importante da Terra. Ele é o apanhador do time. Quando Grifinória vence uma partida, (e principalmente quando Potter é a razão por terem vencido), é melhor manter-se numa distância segura de Potter, afinal, ele ainda vai explodir com um ego tão inflado.

Há uns dois anos, Potter e Black descobriram algo mais interessante além de azarar as pessoas. Não que eles tenham abdicado desse último _hobby_, mas foi por causa dele e da conseqüente fama que criaram dentro de Hogwarts que os dois aprenderam a praticar um novo joguinho e isso inclui 60 das garotas dessa escola. Desde então carregam essa fama de conquistadores, se achando no direito de destruir tantos corações quanto fossem as garotas que encontrassem pela frente. Para minha infelicidade, Potter já tentou me incluir na vasta lista de garotas que ele coleciona. Está certo que eu não aceitei, mas não deixei de apreciar o convite de Potter, afinal, não era sempre que se conseguia deixar o maroto metido com a cara no chão sem que pudesse ao menos disfarçar com seu sorriso, de orelha a orelha, exageradamente irritante. Com muito orgulho posso dizer que devo ter sido a primeira garota na lista de foras de Potter e eu realmente não estaria exagerando se fosse a única. Mas as coisas tenderam a se tornarem extremamente irritantes depois do décimo convite de Potter. Ele ainda está disposto a me riscar da lista de foras dele e acredito que seja esse o motivo de ele atropelar o seu orgulho e insistir, até hoje, que eu saia com ele. Vai sonhando, Potter... vai sonhando!

Eu estou realmente começando a gostar dessa história de escrever em um diário. Não é nada infantil como eu imaginava (Marlenne não pode imaginar que eu tenha tido um pensamento desse ao abrir o seu presente). Posso considerar isso como um tratamento terapêutico. Marlenne estava certa. Eu realmente ando precisando _desestressar_. Ultimamente tem acontecido uma coisa atrás da outra. Ando tendo que me virar em quantas Lílian exigem. A aluna, a monitora e principalmente a conselheira, função que tenho exercido com bastante freqüência desde que Liza, minha outra amiga com a qual eu divido o dormitório, teve a insânia idéia de aceitar ser o par de Black no último baile de Halloween. Só Merlim sabe o que aquele ser nada confiável deve ter colocado na bebida de Liza para que ela passasse a agir dessa forma. Doía ver como ela se desmanchava sempre que o via com uma nova garota e isso não era nada raro. Aliás, a agilidade com que Sirius e Potter trocam de garota equipara-se à necessidade de se trocar as roupas íntimas diariamente.

Ah, olha só para isso. Primeira vez que escrevo no diário e ele já está infectado com tantos Potter e Black. Será que não consigo levar um assunto sequer sem que me desvie a essas duas figuras? Chega! Recuso-me totalmente a citar esses nomes novamente nessa folha.

Já está ficando tarde. Por essas horas, a Sala Comunal estaria lotada de alunos, mas hoje ela está deserta. Se não me falha a memória, dois ou três alunos da casa permaneceram no castelo assim como eu. Não deixa de ser solitário, mas eu tive a oportunidade de atualizar algumas leituras pendentes e adiantar a maioria das lições. Felizmente, nessa época do ano eu fico livre dos relatórios da monitoria, afinal, não há muito o que se aprontar nesse castelo deserto. Ou melhor, não há quem apronte por aqui. Essa paz só se estende até amanhã, quando, no final da tarde, os alunos voltarem de suas breves férias e, antes que eu comece a falar que meu sossego estará em risco com a presença dos marotos de volta a Hogwarts, prefiro parar por aqui, pois, como já havia dito, está ficando bastante repetitivo o rumo que tomam os meus assuntos.

_OBSERVAÇÕES ADICIONAIS: E essa era a Lílian. Eu imaginava que, de início, ela não era muito fã minha e de Tiago, mas eu jamais podia imaginar que causávamos tanto efeito nela desde cedo. Queria ver como Lily se sentia ao ler essas mesmas palavras que escrevera tanto tempo atrás. Conhecendo ela, deveria se morder de raiva por ter se contradizer tanto nessa vida, afinal, ela se casou com o "mais arrogante, o mais detestável dos marotos". Eu me lembro de como ela era metida a certinha e várias vezes perguntei a Tiago o que passava pela cabeça dele insistir em sair com aquela ruiva mal-humorada e mandona. "Questão de honra", ele sempre se desculpava. Honra... sei! Podia até acreditar de início, mas ver Pontas levando o quadragésimo novo fora de uma mesma pessoa não me parecia mais uma questão de princípios. _

* * *

Muitas informações para um período muito curto de tempo. Até onde podia raciocinar, sua mãe odiava o seu pai, com razão já que Harry já presenciara seu comportamento infantil na lembrança de Snape. Seu pai e seu padrinho eram os conquistadores de Hogwarts, o que já não era segredo para ele, mas não passava pela sua cabeça a forma com que tratavam as garotas. Era impossível de imaginar como toda a indiferença por parte da mãe havia se transformado, de uma hora para outra, a ponto de ela aceitar a sair com seu pai. 

Harry estava por demais interessado em continuar a ler as folhas seguintes, mas o barulho de passos se aproximando fez com que ele jogasse a pasta para debaixo do travesseiro rapidamente a tempo de tirar seus óculos e fingir um sono profundo. Antes mesmo que pudesse recompor a respiração acelerada, a porta se abriu e Harry ouviu os sussurros de Rony e Hermione às suas costas.

"Ele ainda dorme?", perguntou Hermione.

"Acho que sim", certificou-se Rony.

"Ele devia estar realmente cansado. Amanhã conversamos com ele. Também vou dormir. Boa noite, Rony".

"Boa noite, Mione", respondeu.

"E não se atreva acordar Harry", a garota o fuzilou com o olhar como se previsse tal comportamento do ruivo.

Rony assentiu sem responder, fechando a porta e voltando-se a sua cama. Desrespeitando o pedido de Mione, segundos antes, Rony ainda insistiu com um "Está acordado, Harry?" sem obter resposta alguma. Foi o suficiente para que se virasse e caísse no sono.

O ronco alto de Rony foi o atestado que Harry aguardava para se certificar de que o amigo realmente adormecera. Silenciosamente voltou a se sentar na cama. Tateou a cabeceira no escuro a fim de encontrar os óculos, que estavam ao seu alcance, e a varinha. O silêncio por parte de Rony o preocupou por alguns segundos. "_Vamos, volte a dormir, Rony_", desejou silenciosamente. E mais um ronco invadiu o quarto dando a Harry um ânimo a mais naquele dia. Retirou o livro debaixo do travesseiro, sem tirar os olhos de Rony, que sibilava palavras que lembravam a canção "Weasley é o nosso rei". Cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol fino, sussurrou um "_Lumus_" com a varinha para iluminar o seu refúgio enquanto, com a outra mão, voltava a folhear as páginas de pergaminho.

Na folha seguinte Harry pôde ler: 05 de Janeiro de 1973

* * *

**N/A:** _Os capítulos estão aumentando como eu havia prometido. E eles vão crescer. Espero que estejam gostando. Estão? Estão? E então o que achou? Bom? Ruim? Imprestável? Alguém impeça essa louca de escrever de novo na vida? hehehehe. Conto com as Reviews!_


	4. sobre segredos e confissões

**Capítulo 3: sobre segredos e confissões**

**05 de Janeiro de 1973**

Aqui estou eu novamente. Finalmente consegui um tempinho livre para escrever sobre os últimos dias. Até dois dias atrás, nada de diferente havia acontecido. A volta dos alunos à Hogwarts foi o suficiente para que, como previsto, fosse constatado o fim do meu sossego.

Pela janela da Torre de Grifinória, eu pude ver os jardins se encherem de alunos rumando à entrada do Salão Principal. A saudade de minhas amigas era grande. Havia muita conversa a ser colocada em dia. Não da minha parte, afinal, eu imaginava que nem Marlenne ou Alice e muito menos Liza iriam se interessar em saber quantos livros eu havia lido nos últimos dias. No máximo, perguntariam sobre as lições com a intenção de copiá-las.

Alguns minutos depois o retrato da Mulher Gorda iniciou um abre e fecha sem fim. Os alunos entravam aleatoriamente. Juntei meus livros em uma pilha em cima da mesinha que eu estava, perto da lareira. Afinal é inverno e a sala, quando vazia, parecia ser mais fria do que o de costume.

Antes que pudesse encontrar alguma das meninas, surgiu, pela passagem, a figura de Potter e seus amigos. O desânimo invadiu meu rosto na proporção inversa com que surgiu um sorriso em sua boca. Preocupei-me em voltar à poltrona a fim de desviar a atenção da minha minúscula e quase imperceptível pessoa. Mesmo assim pude sentir Potter se aproximando pelas minhas costas.

"Oi, Lily, como passou o feriado?", ele se debruçou na poltrona como se realmente lhe interessasse a minha resposta.

"Estava ótimo até então", respondi sem me preocupar em olhá-lo.

Potter criou uma defesa quanto à minha frieza. Percebo que ela já não mais o atinge. Se, na primeira vez que o cortei, pude contemplar a face desorientada, com o passar do tempo, ela desapareceu. Aliás, não me lembro mais de vê-lo igualmente confuso. Ao invés disso, passou a encarar meus foras sempre com aquele já mencionado sorriso insuportavelmente exagerado.

"Sentiu saudades minhas?"

"Na mesma proporção que senti falta da minha irmã."

Segurei-me para não rir a cara de confuso de Potter como se estivesse questionando se eu havia feito um elogio ou se seria mais uma grosseria. Imagino que Potter seja suficientemente inteligente para saber que elogios da minha parte referindo a sua pessoa estavam fora de cogitação.

Para a minha felicidade, Marlenne, Liza e Alice apareceram pelo retrato. Indiferente com a presença de determinado ser, corri em direção a elas, abraçando-as de uma só vez.

"Que falta vocês me fizeram", confessei.

"Ei, Lily, eu também estava fora todo esse tempo. Não mereço um abraço? Vai me dizer que não está feliz em me ver?"

"EVANS para você, Potter. Jamais se esqueça disso. E eu estaria realmente feliz se você tivesse ficado preso entre as plataformas sem possibilidade de resgate."

Evitei olhar para Potter depois disso. Dei-lhe as costas em direção ao dormitório feminino, acompanhada das outras três. Uma por vez relatou como foi seu feriado. Marlenne passou com a família em Londres. Ela também é nascida trouxa. Alice comentou ter ido a um banquete junto de seus pais na casa dos Longbottom, cujo filho único, Frank, estuda com a gente e, se não me engano, divide o quarto com Potter e companhia limitada. Já Liza relatou que não resistiu e mandou uma coruja a Sirius. "_Pobre Liza_", pensei. "_Não tem idéia de onde se meteu!_"

"E quanto a você, Lily", foi a vez de Marlenne perguntar. "Como é que foi o feriado?"

"Tranqüilo", respondi sem empolgação, afinal, nada de interessante havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

"Deve ter sido realmente tedioso esse castelo sem as declarações mútuas de carinho entre você e o Potter". As três uniram-se numa gargalhada debochada que me proporcionou um súbito mau-humor.

"Qual é, Lily, não aceita mais brincadeira? Se dói, é porque a ferida é funda."

"Claro, Liza. Antes que isso aconteça, eu já estarei internada no St Mungus para garantir a minha sanidade mental."

Foi bastante difícil dispersar a conversa para outro assunto, uma vez que marotos, mais especificamente Black, era o assunto favorito de Liza. Recriminando a minha felicidade em sair daquele papo extremamente desinteressante, me despedi alegando ter uma reunião da monitoria. Ainda nas escadas pude ver Remo também descendo para o mesmo compromisso.

"Oi, Remo!", sorri de forma sincera. Eu já comentei como ele é uma boa pessoa?

"Olá, Lílian, como passou o feriado?"

"Como todos os anos!", afirmei sem muita empolgação.

Não me recordo ao certo quando foi que Remo e eu passamos a nos tratar informalmente. Referíamo-nos um ao outro sempre pelo primeiro nome desde que nossas conversas passaram a se tornar freqüentes quando nos tornamos monitores juntos. Imagino que seja por esse motivo que Potter tenha enfiado naquela cabeça oca de que poderia me chamar de Lílian também. Inúmeras foram as vezes que a Sala Comunal se tornou palco de nossas rotineiras discussões por ele se referir a minha pessoa simplesmente como Lily. Sim, porque as nossas brigas haviam se tornado um hábito tanto para nós quanto para os demais alunos que provavelmente devem se divertir demais com toda a situação. Isso quando ele não me aparecia com os variados apelidos que ele insistia em se referir a mim. Minha ruivinha, minha bruxinha, princesa e mais diversos nomes que agora eu não me recordo já foram motivos suficientes para deixar Potter com furúnculos por todo o rosto e com os cabelos verde-sonserinos.

Quanto à reunião: nada de grande utilidade. As mesmas formalidades de sempre. A reunião não demorou mais do que meia hora. Eu estava começando a ficar cansada, me imaginando deitada em minha cama confortável, amparada pelo meu travesseiro macio e as colchas deliciosamente quentes para espantar o inverno. Mal pude acreditar quando finalmente me deitei. Estava cansada. Desgaste de feriado. O fato de não ter nada para fazer me proporcionou horas de estudos com a intenção de passar o tempo. E, enquanto todos voltavam recuperados para o próximo trimestre, eu já me imaginava na próxima folga.

Quer saber? Bem feito para você, Lílian Evans. Você e essa mania em tentar resolver todos os problemas na biblioteca.

Ultimamente tenho aprendido que o melhor remédio para afastar pensamentos indevidos é dando atenção integral aos livros. A preocupação em decorar cada linha afastava pensamentos alheios. Pensamentos que andavam me assombrando de maneira assustadora sem ao menos entender porque. Para ser sincera, eu poderia imaginar a razão e era tudo culpa daquele maldito Baile que aconteceu dias antes do recesso do Natal, contrariando todos os costumes da Escola. Baile na época do Natal? Sempre admirei Dumbledore, mas o que teria dado nele para promover um Baile? Na ocasião ele havia mencionado que devíamos nos divertir sempre que pudéssemos pois a diversão poderia fazer falta em nossas vidas.

Lembro-me bem de não estar interessada em participar. Havia dispensado uns dois convites para ir acompanhada ao Baile. Na verdade, foram três, se considerar a medíocre insistência de Potter. Bom, então eu diria que foram aproximadamente seis ou sete convites, já que Potter fazia questão de me lembrar, sempre que passava por mim, de que eu ainda poderia ter (des) prazer de acompanhá-lo naquela mesma noite. Depois do décimo "Vá se danar, Potter" do dia, eu me retirei da sala comunal para ir me trocar para o Baile. Atrasei-me propositalmente para que minhas amigas se sentissem tentadas a me abandonar no dormitório. Para meu pesar, Marlenne me conhecia bem demais para me deixar sozinha no dormitório e de lá não arredou o pé até que estivesse pronta. Liza e Alice já haviam descido. Separei-me de Marlenne quando ela se encontrou com Diggory perto da entrada para o Salão Principal. Adentrei sozinha. Mais uma vez, o salão estava impecavelmente decorado. Confesso que fiquei bastante satisfeita por não ser a única pessoa sem par naquela noite. Procurei um assento vazio para que eu pudesse ficar tempo necessário, afinal, eu era monitora e devia estar presente. Sem encontrar um lugar sequer vazio, fiquei a rodar pelo Salão durante umas quatro músicas consecutivas. Só então me passou pela cabeça sair até os jardins, onde finalmente encontrei um lugar para me sentar.

A noite estava realmente tediosa. Eu só queria subir para minha torre e dormir. Enquanto a maioria das meninas se preocupara em decidir como se vestir e os meninos, com quem sair, eu passei o dia estudando. Era normal esse desgaste. No fundo, eu havia estudado tanto para ter uma desculpa para sair mais cedo da festa.

"Você é realmente teimosa, Evans!"

Não precisei me virar para saber quem havia se aproximado.

"Agora não, Potter. Não estou com cabeça para suas gracinhas."

"Deve estar sendo realmente chato ter que ficar aqui fora enquanto todos estão se divertindo lá dentro."

Potter sentou-se ao meu lado. Contrariando a minha vontade de evitar sua presença, o encarei. Ele estava realmente perto. A essa altura, o traje já não estava mais impecável. A gravata estava desatada sobre os seus ombros.

"Não é da sua conta", respondi com rispidez.

"Deveria ser se você não tivesse insistido em recusar meus convites. Agora está aí, sem ter uma companhia."

"Imagino que você tenha alguém te esperando então não se incomode, ou melhor, não ME incomode com a sua presença".

"Eu não estou acompanhado!", Potter disse sem cerimônias, como se não se importasse.

"Não é? E a quem devo atribuir esse milagre?", ri sarcasticamente.

"A você!", respondeu sem se importar.

"Poupe-me das suas investidas, Potter. Não vai funcionar."

"Infelizmente é verdade, Evans! Eu fiquei esperando até o último momento, achando que você finalmente aceitaria sair comigo e, quando vi, já estava em cima da hora."

"Antes que isso acontecesse, Potter, pode acreditar que eu estaria saindo com um trasgo."

"Qual é o seu problema, Lily?", me perguntou dando sinal de aborrecimento.

"Não, eu que pergunto: QUAL É O TEU PROBLEMA POTTER?", excedi a voz violentamente. "JÁ NÃO SE CANSOU DE LEVAR FORAS DA MINHA PESSOA? EU JÁ NÃO DEIXEI CLARO O SUFICIENTE QUE VOCÊ PODE PEDIR QUANTAS VEZES QUISER PARA SAIR COMIGO QUE EU IREI RESPONDER NA MESMA QUANTIDADE DE VEZES QUE EU NÃO SAIRIA COM VOCÊ NEM QUE MINHA VIDA DEPENDESSE DISSO. EU NÃO SOU MAIS UMA DESSAS GAROTAS IDIOTAS QUE CAI NO SEU PAPO MEDÍOCRE E PRESUNÇOSO, POTTER. AGORA, PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME DEIXAR EM PAZ? E QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE REPETIR QUE EU NÃO QUERO OUVI-LO ME CHAMANDO DE LÍLIAN, NEM LILY NEM NADA QUE SEJA DIFERENTE DE EVANS. OUVIU BEM? _EVANS_!"

Potter agia com indiferença ao meu chilique. Já estava acostumado, assim como todos que passavam por perto. Foi a vez de Potter me responder, mas, dessa vez no mesmo tom. Eram raras as vezes que eu conseguia tirá-lo do sério e definitivamente essa foi uma delas.

"E não passa pela sua cabeça que eu não queira desistir, _Evans_? Se eu estou sendo humilde o suficiente para engolir todos os foras que você me dá, talvez seja porque eu realmente esteja interessado em sair com você. Devo lembrá-la que muitas garotas sairiam duelando pelos corredores para estar no seu lugar."

"Cuidado para não explodir junto com o seu superego Potter. Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou dormir."

"Não vai, não. Eu ainda não terminei de falar."

Potter havia me segurado quando ameacei me distanciar fazendo com que me desequilibrasse e me aproximasse de forma perigosa de sua pessoa. Ele então se calou e ficou a me fitar por detrás das lentes de seus óculos. Suas mãos ainda me seguravam próxima ao seu corpo. Seus olhos caíam de forma pesada sobre mim. Ele sequer piscava. Senti como se alguém tivesse lançado um feitiço para me petrificar ali.

Eu não tentava me desvencilhar das suas mãos.

"_Vamos, Lílian, fale alguma coisa!_"

Eu não tentava me afastar.

_"Qual é o seu problema? Qualquer coisa, fale qualquer coisa!"_

Eu sequer conseguia quebrar a ligação entre nossos olhos.

_"Merlim, eu nunca na minha vida permaneci tanto tempo na presença de Potter sem insultá-lo."_

Senti então sua mão escorregar de meus braços até minha cintura. Uma onda gelada subiu pela minha espinha.

"_Vamos, Lílian, empurre esse idiota para longe de você_"

Potter foi se aproximando sem quebrar a ligação entre nossos olhares. Era como se ele soubesse que aquilo estava me mantendo atada a ele. Segundos depois senti os lábios de Potter grudados aos meus. Estranhamente, ao contrário do que havia imaginado, seu beijo não me deu enjôos. Ao contrário, era gostoso. Terrivelmente gostoso. Sentia suas mãos passearem pelo meu corpo enquanto me apertava contra o seu próprio. Eu, ao contrário, me mantive estática, sem movimentos, como se ainda não acreditasse estar cedendo às suas investidas.

Foi quando eu ouvi um "Dá-lhe, Potter" que eu finalmente voltei ao meu discernimento normal e fui capaz de empurrá-lo para longe de mim.

"Qual é o seu problema, seu idiota? Nunca mais se aproxime de mim!", gritei antes de me afastar. Ainda pude ouvi-lo gritar alguma coisa, mas já estava relativamente perto do salão e ficou impossível de entender.

E foi isso o que aconteceu naquele maldito baile. Potter finalmente havia riscado de sua lista a única garota que havia lhe dado um fora. Jurei para mim mesmo que aquela noite seria um segredo que eu levaria para o túmulo. Se ninguém ficasse sabendo, então eu poderia fingir que não havia passado de um pesadelo. Por mais frustrada que eu estivesse, imaginei que, considerando o lado positivo da história (se é que fosse possível), com sorte, Potter nunca mais se aproximaria para torrar minha frágil paciência.

Se acertei? Pois digo que errei ferozmente. Se pude evitar aquele infeliz até o feriado, com o fim do mesmo, essa tática passou a se tornar bastante difícil, visto que Potter tinha a sua própria estratégia se estar sempre às vistas, tornando, para o meu desespero, os últimos dois dias um verdadeiro pesadelo.

_Lembro-me de Thiago ter comentado sobre o baile. Naquela noite eu o encontrei com a afeição mais idiota que já tinha visto o meu amigo. Não pude acreditar quando ele me contou o que havia acontecido minutos antes naquele mesmo lugar. Pobre Pontas. Ele realmente imaginou que, depois daquela noite, sua ruivinha estaria mais acessível. Foi frustrante ouvi-la gritar "EVANS, POTTER!", com aquela voz suave de sempre, no café da manhã do dia seguinte quando Pontas tentou uma aproximação amigável. Ele soube esconder a cara de desgosto quando Lílian saiu batendo os pés, segundos depois, mas ele não me enganava. Podia enganar a todos, menos a mim. Foi quando eu percebi que meu amigo Tiago Potter poderia estar realmente se apaixonando por Lílian Evans._

**...  
N/A: **_Espero que estejam gostando dos capítulos. Obrigada aqueles que deixam reviews tanto aqui como nos Fóruns. _

_**próximos capítulos:** o dia dos namorados está chegando em: "O chantagista"._

_Kaká Melo!_


	5. o chantagista

**Capítulo 4: o chantagista**

**13 de Fevereiro de 1973**

Liza está bastante chateada comigo. Segundo ela, eu arruinei a sua vida. Ó, céus, o que fiz para merecer isso? Não preciso nem dizer que essa raiva excessiva de minha amiga só tem uma resposta: Black e seu imprestável amigo Potter. Desde o Baile de Inverno, a minha implicância com Potter se resumiu ao simples fato da sua existência. Eu só queria esquecer um pouco de que, nesse imenso castelo, há a figura de um ser tão arrogante com a deficiência intelectual de se achar o todo poderoso de Hogwarts. E eu não preciso dizer que não se trata de nenhum sonserino.

Os dois últimos tempos de sexta-feira foram Transfiguração. Embora eu não estivesse integralmente concentrada no que dizia a Profª. McGonagall, alguns relances de sua voz ainda passavam por meus ouvidos enquanto eu me esforçava ao máximo em armazená-las em minha cabeça. Parte de minha atenção, devo admitir, estava sutilmente voltada a uma suspeita troca de bilhetes entre Black, Potter e Liza logo atrás de mim. Por que eu tinha a sensação de que boa coisa não seria? Conheço meus instintos. Eles raramente falham. E pude provar o que digo quando a aula foi encerrada. A voz de Liza se sobressaiu entre os murmurinhos de excitação pelo fim da última aula da semana:

"Lily, me espera!", pude ouvir quando já saía porta afora. Encostei-me na parede em frente à sala que havia acabado de sair e fiquei esperando. Nesse meio tempo, Potter saiu da sala junto com os outros amigos, carregando, além do seu pesadíssimo ego, aquele detestável sorriso exagerado o suficiente para me levar aos nervos. Pelo amor de Merlim, quem é que consegue sorrir vinte e quatro horas ao dia? Ele deve sofrer de sérias dores na musculatura da boca, porque nunca vi trabalhar tanto um músculo como Potter, que não faz questão de esconder seus dentes belamente alinhados, pude perceber. Mas não que eu quisesse. Há dentistas na família, sabe como é!

"Até amanha, Lily", ele disse enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos escuros. Ainda pude notar uma piscada de olho antes que desse as costas para evitar outra explosão de raiva. Não que eu ligasse para gritar com ele, mas eu estava realmente cansada.

Atrás da turma, veio Liza extremamente afobada e com um sorriso que não me parecia bom sinal visto que eu já comentei com quem ela conversava, minutos antes.

"Ué, cadê as meninas?", ela perguntou enquanto terminava de fechar a mochila.

"Foram na frente", respondi. "Vamos?".

Liza assentiu e logo ficou em silêncio. Eu não quis incentivá-la a falar seja lá o que ela fosse falar. Embora nada tivesse comentado, eu sabia que se tratava de algum assunto.

"E então, Lily", ela começou, como se estivesse pisando em chão coberto de cacos, tamanha a cautela. "Você já tem programado alguma coisa para amanhã?".

"Você diz sobre a visita a Hogsmead?", perguntei e ela concordou. "Oras, o de sempre. Por que pergunta?"

"Imaginei que fosse querer fazer alguma coisa diferente, afinal, é dia dos namorados".

"Eu não tenho um namorado e nem um encontro, Liza."

"Imaginei, Lily, e, como Alice e Marlenne já têm com quem sair, então sobramos nós duas, não é mesmo?"

"Suponho que sim", respondi enquanto atravessávamos a passagem para a Torre da Grifinória.

Percebi os olhos de Potter e Black em nossa direção, o que fez Liza estremecer. Ela então pediu para que subíssemos ao dormitório, o que me fez ficar bastante preocupada, afinal de contas, quando é que Liza iria perder a oportunidade de se exibir para Black se ela tinha a atenção dele voltada para nós? Eu já comentei também quanto a meus pressentimentos ruins? É, eles também não falham.

"Liza, você está legal?"

"Ah?... Eu?... Ah, sim. Estou, Lily", ela disse jogando a mochila em sua cama e sentando-se.

"Você está tentando me dizer alguma coisa?", perguntei compreensiva. "Qual é, Liza, pode me dizer", sorri tentando incentivá-la.

"Prometa que não vai ficar brava."

"Teria algum motivo para isso?", eu disse, fingindo manter o controle.

"EUCOMBINEICOMOSIRIUSDESAIRMOSNOSQUATRO", ela disse de uma só vez.

"Como é que é? NÓS QUATRO, QUEM, LIZA?", já previa o pior.

"Eu, você, Sirius e Potter", ela respondeu sem jeito.

"COMO É QUE É? LIZA, QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA TER FEITO ISSO!".

"Ah, Lily, me deixe explicar, por favor".

"Explicar o quê? Que você me arranjou um encontro com a pessoa que _VOCÊ SABE_ o quanto eu me esforço para evitar uma aproximação de menos de dois quilômetros e por mais de 20 segundos?".

"Lily, me escuta!".

Eu sentei, extremamente irritada. Procurei sequer responder, pois minha fúria estava fora da minha autonomia de controle. Liza entendeu meu silêncio como um consentimento.

"Na aula de Transfiguração, o Sirius me mandou um bilhete perguntando se eu já tinha um acompanhante para amanhã e eu respondi que não. Para a minha alegria, ele perguntou se eu não gostaria de ir com ele, mas tinha um problema, pois o coitado do Potter estava triste, já que não tinha ninguém para acompanhá-lo e o Sirius disse que estava com dó de deixá-lo sozinho. Então ele perguntou se você já tinha com quem ir e sugeriu que fôssemos todos juntos."

"Potter coitado? Potter sem ter companhia? Black com dó? Liza, como é que você pode ser tão inocente?"

"Ah, Lily. Vamos, por favor! Se você se recusar a sair com a gente, ou o Potter vai sobrar, ou o Sirius vai cancelar o nosso encontro." A cara de Liza era de dar dó, pedindo desesperadamente por amparo.

"Liza, você sabe o quanto eu amo você, não é mesmo? Eu faria qualquer coisa que me pedisse, mas isso é demais para mim. Eu não posso te ajudar."

"Você não pode, ou não quer?", perguntou com um tom grotesco. Eu fiquei em silêncio. "Desculpa, Lily. Eu não devia ter te pedido isso", Liza estava extremamente chateada, prestes a chorar. "Eu só achei que seria uma oportunidade para mostrar para Black quem eu sou", ela chorava timidamente, "Sabe, eu sei que ele pode gostar de mim. Você não acha?"

Achar eu não achava, né? Black por acaso tinha a capacidade de gostar de alguém?

"Sim, eu acho, Liza", eu menti.

Merlim sabe que nos encontraremos no céu.

"Tudo bem, Liza. Eu vou com você".

"Você vai?", ela perguntou surpresa. Embora as lágrimas ainda rolassem, já estampava um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Eu vou. Mas só porque eu gosto muito de você, sua chata, mesmo você me aprontando umas dessas para cima de mim. Mas com uma condição."

"Todas!", ela respondeu animada.

"Essa é a oportunidade de Black ver a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Se, depois disso ele não te der valor, eu não vou mais participar desses encontros que eles armam e você vai tratar de esquecer ele."

"Combinado!", ela riu, embora eu soubesse que ela não tinha tanta certeza disso.

Liza me abraçou e, depois de se recompor, voltamos à sala comunal. Já passava da hora de jantar e seguimos direto para o Salão Principal. Marlenne e Alice já estavam jantando. Alice tinha ao seu lado Frank. Aliás, esses dois andam muito tempo juntos desde que passaram o Natal juntos. Um pouco mais afastados, Black e Potter se alternavam ao contar algo extremamente interessante para Remo e Pettigrew. Imaginei o que fosse quando sequer disfarçaram ao olharem para nós duas.

Liza estava visivelmente mais animada. Conversava pelos cotovelos com Marlenne. Quanto à minha animação, era proporcionalmente inversa à de Liza, como se fosse possível achar interessante um passeio na companhia de Black e Potter. Se ao menos soubesse que Remo estaria presente também, ficaria menos mal-humorada, pois teria com quem manter uma conversa decente.

Então, pude ver Potter e companhia limitada se retirarem da mesa. No instinto eu fiz o mesmo antes mesmo de terminar meu jantar.

"Não vai terminar de comer, Lily?"

"Já terminei!", menti. "Lembrei que preciso mandar uma coruja para casa. Nos vemos na sala comunal".

Apressei meus passos a fim de alcançá-los. Pude avistá-los do outro lado do corredor, subindo as escadas. Segui-os até o quadro da mulher gorda. Os quatro estavam parados cochichando entre os risos.

"Muito bem, Potter. Eu já cansei de chamá-lo de arrogante, insuportável, idiota, mas as palavras prepotente e calculista ainda não constavam na minha lista de elogios para com a sua pessoa."

Potter, Black, Pettigrew e Lupin me olharam como se não estranhassem o meu comportamento.

"Você se acha no direito de brincar com todos não é mesmo? Qual é o teu problema?".

"Alguma coisa errada, Lily?".

"E PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE LILY! VOCÊ SABE DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO POTTER. ESSE TRUQUEZINHO DE QUINTA CATEGORIA QUE VOCÊ E SEU AMIGO APRONTARAM PARA CIMA DA LIZA".

"Ah, não chame nosso encontro de truque de quinta, Lily".

"Você se acha muito esperto, não é mesmo?", eu o encarava com os braços cruzados, prestes a soltar faíscas. "E você Black. Só porque a Liza anda com problemas mentais suficientemente graves para que eu esteja prestes a interná-la o St. Mungus por querer sair com você, não significa que você possa brincar com seus sentimentos".

"Qual é Evans. Se Thiago deixa você falar assim com ele, eu não dou o mesmo direito.".

"E quem disse que você está no direito de exigir alguma coisa? Não depois do que fizeram para Liza".

"Calma aí Evans. Eu fiz alguma coisa errada para ela?".

"E não fez?".

"Vamos dizer que são trocas de favores mútuas. Eu já tinha um encontro sabia? Eu desmarquei com a Caldwell para sair com a Liza. E isso a deixou feliz, não deixou? Conseqüentemente, você teria de sair com o Thiago. E isso o deixaria feliz. Logo, todos saem ganhando.".

"Me explica de novo a parte em que todos saem ganhando".

"Simples Evans. Você tem o direito de não querer sair com a gente amanhã, mas eu também tenho o direito de remarcar meu encontro com a Caldwell, se é que você me entende".

"Claro que entendo Black. Isso é chantagem!"

"Não. É uma troca de favores!", Black sorria triunfante enquanto os outros três assistiam sem nada falar. "O que me diz, Evans?".

Por um instante me desviei dos olhos claros de black até os castanhos de Potter.

"Não pense que você ganhou Potter. Vocês ainda me pagam por isso", respondi entre os dentes.

"Então você vai, Lil... digo...Evans?", perguntou Potter num tom que se confundia à inocência.

"Pela Liza!", respondi e sem mais palavras entrei pela passagem, que até então estávamos bloqueando, deixando Black com seu ar triunfante e Potter com a sua cara de idiota cada vez mais visível.

* * *

"Ei Harry... Harry, acorda querido!"

Era a voz da Sra Weasley, pode facilmente reconhecer. Tateou a escrivaninha, como de costume, em busca dos óculos mas foi a mulher que os recolocou.

"Você estava dormindo com eles", ela disse. "O almoço está pronto. Não vai querer descer?"

Harry sentou-se num pulo revistando a cama.

"Onde é que está..."

"Se está procurando uma pasta, eu coloquei ela dentro do seu malão". A Sra Weasley respondeu enquanto dobrava algumas roupas que Rony havia deixado jogadas em sua cama.

Harry fez questão de se certificar de que o diário estava realmente em seu malão em segurança sedento de vontade de pegá-lo novamente e continuar a lê-lo de forma incansável. O olhar de censura da senhora foi o suficiente para que Harry fosse para a cozinha. Precisava comer alguma coisa mesmo. Seu estômago roncava forte.

"Harry, estávamos esperando você!", Hermione o recebeu animada.

"Vocês não precisavam me esperar"

"Não se preocupe. Agora vamos comer que eu não agüento mais esperar", Rony propôs.

Harry sentou-se propositalmente entre Rony e o professor Lupin.

"Se divertindo Harry?", o professor perguntou aos sussurros já imaginando o que passava na cabeça do menino. Harry balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

"Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

"Imagino que você tenha muitas coisas para me perguntar mas eu sugiro que você continue lendo e depois me pergunte tudo o que quiser de uma só vez. Se conheci bem Lílian, não preciso ter lido as folhas para imaginar o quanto você deve estar confuso".

"Põe confuso nisso", confirmou.

"Falaremos disso mais tarde". Lupin encerrou a conversa e se juntou à Fred e Jorge que discutiam detalhes sobre a loja que estavam a montar no Beco Diagonal. Harry por sua vez, finalmente se distraiu com mais um discurso sobre o F.A.L.E de Hermione que não reparava o deboche de Rony ao seu lado.

**N/A: **_Não deixem de ver como vai terminar esse dia dos namorados e porque Liza está tão chateada com Lílian. O que ela terá aprontado? "Operação cupido"._

_KaKá Melo!_


	6. operação cupido

**BRILHO ETERNO DE UMA MENTE SEM LEMBRANÇAS**

**Capítulo 5: operação cupido.**

Mal terminou de engolir o último pedaço de torta de abóbora, Harry já estava novamente subindo ao primeiro andar da Mansão dos Black, onde ficava seu quarto e de Rony. Foram raros os momentos que havia conseguido desprender seus pensamentos do diário durante todo o almoço embora tentasse arduamente. Podia sentir os olhos de Lupin pesando sobre sua nuca de forma preocupada. Sabia que ele estaria policiando o seu comportamento, examinando qual efeito teria o diário surtido sobre ele. Harry não queria demonstrar o seu fascínio, embora não achasse errado. Sirius tinha toda razão. O diário era um vício que o tinha consumido assim como fizera com o padrinho.

Ao se fechar novamente no quarto, Harry sentiu uma explosão de ansiedade dentro de seu peito. Mais uma vez o tinha em suas mãos, correndo as folhas rapidamente, embora de forma delicada, até encontrar a exata linha que ainda se lembrava, antes de cair no sono. Maldito sono. Passou o último mês sem conseguir dormir noite após noite e quando realmente lhe interessava a idéia de ficar acordado o máximo que conseguia, era fisicamente impossível. Estava desgastado, sabia. "Que se dane", pensou.

_"Pela Liza!", respondi e sem mais palavras entrei pela passagem, que até então estávamos bloqueando, deixando Black com seu ar triunfante e Potter com a sua cara de idiota cada vez mais visível._

Constatando ser a última linha que se lembrava na noite anterior, Harry se acomodou em sua cama, ajeitando o travesseiro às suas costas. Não houve tempo para que se concentrasse quando foi interrompido pela batida na porta. Não precisou responder para que Rony e Hermione entrassem.

"Ei Harry! Que tal uma partida de xadrez?", Rony sentou-se em sua cama, seguido por Mione.

"Talvez mais tarde Rony. Eu estou...bem...um pouco ocupado", Harry evitou ser mais específico embora as folhas em suas mãos o entregariam. Já havia percebido os olhares pesados de Hermione neles, resistindo o quanto podia (Harry pode perceber pela forma que estralava os dedos nervosamente) em não perguntar sobre o que se tratava.

E nem precisava afinal tinha seu sempre desligado amigo que não se importava em perguntar o que lhe vinha à cabeça. Pela primeira vez Hermione estava grata pela curiosidade excessiva de Rony.

"O que é isso aí, Harry?"

Harry criou as mais diversas respostas em frações de segundos, mas nenhuma pareceu suficientemente boa. Embora não quisesse que lhe invadissem a privacidade desse momento, também não se sentia à vontade de mentir aos amigos. Não que já não tivesse feito, mas nunca de forma tão descarada. Procurou então ser o menos específico possível.

"Ahnn...é um presente!"

"De quem?", perguntou Rony

_"Caramba Rony, larga de ser curioso"_

"Lupin me deu"

"_Na verdade o presente é de Sirius, embora ele tenha morrido. É um diário da minha mãe onde ela conta como despreza meu pai_". Talvez o pensamento devesse ficar guardado para si, pelo menos por enquanto. Harry levou seus olhos até Hermione como se implorasse ajuda. Contrariando sua própria vontade, Hermione, que logo percebeu o pedido de socorro, levantou-se disposta a dar privacidade ao amigo levando Rony para longe dalí.

_"...mas eu estava pensando que...",_ foram as últimas palavras que Harry escutara do amigo antes que o mesmo fosse arrastado por uma Hermione bastante irritada_. "Parece brincadeira", _ainda reclamou sem paciência enquanto voltava a abrir o diário.

* * *

"Tudo bem Lílian Evans. Acalme-se! Não há razão para continuar nesse nervosismo todo. O mal já foi feito. Só lhe resta agora aceitar que irá a um encontro com Thiago Patético Potter e tentar manter a calma". 

"Falando sozinha Lily?", Liza apareceu no dormitório.

"Pensando alto, Liza", respondi falsamente. "...assim quem sabe eu me acalme e não precise quebrar a cara do Potter e do Black por me sujeitarem a isso".

"Fala para fora Lily. Eu não estou entendendo"

"E não precisa! Você está pronta?"

"Não sei... você quem irá me dizer. Como é que estou?"

"Bonita demais para o Black"

"Lily..."

"Ah, vamos acabar logo com isso".

Liza me lançou um sorriso. Ela sabia o quanto aquela situação estava sendo sacrificante para mim e eu podia sentir, pelo seu comportamento, o quanto ela era agradecida. Desde que conversamos, na noite anterior, e eu aceitei sair com Potter, Liza tem me tratado de forma irritantemente exagerada, embora não precisasse, afinal a coitada não tinha culpa se teve seu cérebro diminuído ao de um trasgo por gostar de Black.

**_Nossa, essa doeu! (Sirius)_**

Descemos para o Salão Comunal, mas Black e Potter não estavam lá. Ao invés, encontramos um Remo bastante cansado. "_Ótimo, levei um bolo do Potter_".

**_Lílian Evans levando um bolo de Thiago "Patético" (devo admitir) Potter? Então poderíamos olhar pela janela e certamente trasgos estariam voando._**

"Ei, Lupin!", foi Liza quem perguntou. "Você viu seus amigos por aí?". Ela estava realmente nervosa e eu imagino que ela também tenha imaginado que havíamos caído no conto do vigário.

**_Conto de quem?_**

"Eles subiram a pouco tempo para o dormitório. Eles estavam cumprindo detenção por terem sido pegos tentando "pegar" um livro da área reservada da biblioteca sem permissão".

Meu sorriso de deboche não passou despercebido. Liza e Remo me olhavam e por isso disfarcei.

"Você está legal Remo? Me parece doente".

"Já vai passar, não se preocupe Lílian".

"Você não vai para o passeio hoje?"

"É melhor não. Prefiro descansar."

"Que ótimo", pensei. "Pelo jeito seremos só nos quatro", me contentei

"Parece que Merlin ouviu suas preces, não foi Evans?", pude ouvir Black antes mesmo que ele tivesse terminado de descer as escadas.

"Parece que sim Black", respondi ironicamente.

"Vocês estão prontas?", Potter perguntou.

"Você está dizendo que estou mal vestida Potter?", respondi espontaneamente. O que eu posso fazer? Sai naturalmente. "Se eu não estiver bela o suficiente para poder desfilar com você eu me contento em ficar"

"Não Lily... eu só perguntei porque...bem...ahn... você está linda. Como sempre!".

"Não precisa se preocupar Potter. Lily só estava brincando não é mesmo?", Liza me fuzilou com os olhos.

"O que eu posso dizer? Não são só os marotos que sabem fazer piadas", respondi ironicamente devolvendo o mesmo olhar para Liza.

"Então vamos", propôs Black pegando Liza pelas mãos.

Instintivamente Potter, alargando o sorriso, fez o mesmo.

"O que você acha que está fazendo Potter?"

"Ahn, pegando na sua mão?", ele respondeu sem entender. Provavelmente achava que não passava de outra "brincadeira" minha.

"Esse não foi o trato", respondi seca seguindo Black e Liza que já estavam mais a frente, deixando Potter para trás por alguns segundos até que me alcançasse novamente.

Embora sempre fosse o mesmo povoado, visita após visita, é sempre bom ir a Hogsmead. Isso é fato. Qualquer aluno se sente satisfeito em poder sair do castelo de vez enquanto. Por melhor que seja Hogwarts, é sempre bom poder ver outras coisas, outras pessoas, mas devo confessar que andar pelas ruas em dia de visita é a mesma coisa que andar pelos corredores próximo ao Salão Principal com algumas diferenças é claro. É relativamente grande o número de alunos que passeiam de mãos dadas com seus respectivos acompanhantes. E entre todos esses casais (quem um dia iria poder dizer?) estava eu e Potter.

Caminhamos todos juntos por algum tempo. A essa altura, Liza e Black já andavam abraçados, alvos de dezenas de olhares perigosos por parte da ala feminina de Hogwarts. Tinha aquelas também, pude perceber, que não se contentavam em lançar olhares feios e pareciam amaldiçoar o casal. Liza encarava toda a situação sem preocupação. Imagino o quanto estivesse gostando. Estava sendo invejada. Estava sendo amaldiçoada. E tudo isso por estar abraçada a Sirius Black.

Quando passamos pela loja de Logros, imaginei que finalmente teria um tempinho (ou um tempão) sem os dois rapazes. Ledo engano. Às minhas vistas, Potter e Black trocaram olhares e sequer pararam para observar a vitrine da loja. (Ah essa troca de olhares consegue me tirar do sério. Aqueles dois podem manter uma conversa inteira apenas com os olhos.)

"Três Vassouras?", Black certificou-se e todos assentimos.

Como de costume, o lugar estava inundados de estudantes a partir do terceiro ano. Não sobrava nenhum lugar sequer e é realmente cansativo esperar por uma mesa uma vez que os alunos adoram passar horas papeando enquanto se deliciam com cervejas amanteigadas. Antes que eu pudesse sugerir que fossemos embora, Potter foi até o balcão conversar com a ajudante da Madame Rosmerta. "_Estaria ele cantando ela?_", me perguntei. Minutos depois Potter acenou para que nos aproximássemos. Algumas mesas foram apertadas e uma nova mesa surgiu, como num passe de mágica (literalmente), para que pudéssemos nos sentar.

"Dá-lhe Pontas!", disse Black dando tapinhas às costas de Potter.

"Primeiro as damas". Para a minha surpresa, Potter tirou a cadeira para que eu pudesse me sentar. Pude ver Liza pigarrear para não rir.

"Obrigada Potter.", agradeci.

Certo. Até então tudo estava na perfeita ordem. Nem eu mesma sei explicar como é que eu e Potter ainda não tínhamos entrado em mais uma briga. Devo confessar que Potter estava se comportando surpreendentemente bem. Desde o incidente no castelo, onde aquele atrevido tentou pegar na minha mão, Potter não tentou mais nada. Pude perceber, ainda, um certo nervosismo por parte dele. Irônico? Eu acho que sim...

**_Lily fala como se não estivesse também. Até onde me lembro, Lílian Evans quase se matou nos degraus perto do Salão Principal, tropeçou umas cinco vezes enquanto andávamos e foi com o nariz na placa de Hogsmead na entrada do povoado (essa foi realmente engraçada). Ou ela estava nervosa ou Lílian tinha algum problema mental e escondeu isso de todos. _**

A essa altura, Liza e Black estavam no nonagésimo terceiro beijo do dia. _"Seria bom providencia gelo. Liza vai precisar no final do dia. Imagino que ela vá ficar com a boca dormente por dias...". _Enquanto isso, Potter e eu nos entretínhamos no nosso...hmm...silêncio.

"Remo não me parece bem. O que é que ele tem?", perguntei.

Só então Black se desligou da conversa que mantinha com Liza. Isso se formos considerar uma aquele papinho de: "_Seus olhos são como duas lagoas de águas cristalinas. Água que me chama, água que me inunda. água que me afoga..._". Por amor de Merlin!

**_Por Merlin digo eu. Nem lembrava mais disso. Eu posso até concordar que era patético, mas sempre funcionava!_**

"Não deve ser nada demais. Nessa época do ano Remo começa a estudar sem descanso e as vezes esquece de se alimentar. Quando pega um resfriado qualquer ele não agüenta de tão fraco", Thiago respondeu.

"Vocês não se preocupam com ele?"

"Logo passa, você vai ver", Potter sorriu

"Belos amigos vocês".

"O Pedrinho ficou cuidando dele e nem seria necessário.", Potter respondeu às vistas de Black. Por quê? Eu não sei.

Foi quando Snape, aluno da Sonserina, entrou, indo sentar-se com um grupo de sonserinos na mesa mais afastada do bar. Nesse mesmo instante, Black e Potter riram.

"Fiquei sabendo que vocês aprontaram mais uma com o Snape", Liza puxou o assunto.

"Como é que é, perguntei sem entender. "O que foi que vocês fizeram com o Snape?".

"Nada demais Lily. Uma azaraçãozinha aqui...outra alí...só para não perder o costume".

"E algum monitor está sabendo disso?"

"Hmm...", o resmungo dos dois saiu ao mesmo tempo, como se evitassem contar.

"Foi o Lupin, não foi! Ele viu e não aplicou nenhuma detenção a vocês".

"Calma Evans. Não precisa ficar nervosa", Black ainda ria.

Eu realmente estava nervosa.

"Vocês dois são patéticos".

"Você é muito mal agradecida, isso sim", Potter respondeu.

"Isso mesmo!", Black completou. "Thiago cansou de azarar Snape por ele chamá-la de nomes horríveis e como você agradece? Aplicando uma detenção".

"Eu acho que não preciso de guarda costas Black. Sou suficientemente madura para não levar consideração os insultos que me dirigem".

"Pois você deveria sim ser um pouco menos intrometida e mais agradecida"

"Menos intrometida? É minha função como monitora manter desordeiros como vocês em ordem."

"Você fala como se a gente...", Potter começou a falar quando me levantei da mesa.

"Lily...". Liza estava aflita. Black ainda achava graça da situação e Potter não demonstrava nenhuma reação.

"...como se vocês fossem dois desordeiros. E é isso o que são. Se acham superiores, azaram quem aparece na frente, comportam-se como crianças de sete anos de idade, embora eu não negue que essa seja a idade mental de vocês."

"Lily, para!", Liza ainda suplicava.

"Parar, Liza? Você concorda com isso?". Ela não respondeu, apenas abaixou os olhos. "Ah Liza, eu sinto muito mas não dá mais. Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Estava até agora nesse encontro idiota e ainda por cima tive que engolir a chantagem desse insensível, só para te agradar".

"Mas que...?",

"Black é um idiota Liza. Será que você não viu ainda? Como é que você pode querer sair com um cara que só aceita sair com você na condição de me levar para sair com o Potter? Você não merece isso Liza. Você é muito melhor que ele. Larga de ser boba, menina!"

Foi com dor no coração que eu vi as lágrimas rolarem dos olhos azuis de Liza. Ela estava corada. Não...ela estava vermelho-grifinória, embora tentasse esconder o rosto com as mãos. Black e Potter alternavam os olhos de mim para Liza, assim como todos os alunos que estavam pertos da mesa. Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Liza saiu correndo. "Pobre Liza". Eu realmente me senti mal.

"Muito bem Evans!", Black disse sarcástico. "Vamos embora Pontas. Já deu por hoje, não é mesmo?"

Potter ainda ficou parado me observando. Seria pena? Impossível. Ele não estaria com pena depois de tudo que eu disse para eles. Para todos eles. Destilei veneno para todos os lados sem me preocupar em magoar os dois garotos e só consegui atingir minha amiga. Que tipo de amiga eu sou? Black ainda precisou de um "O que você está esperando, Thiago?", para que ele se movimentasse. Potter também me pareceu chateado. Mas não era o importante no momento. Minha cabeça estava em Liza e o que eu iria fazer para que ela me perdoasse.

Ainda às vistas de alguns alunos, me retirei do Três vassouras disposta a voltar ao castelo. E assim o fiz.

De volta ao Castelo, corri para o dormitório pensando encontrar Liza. Passei o caminho de volta inteiro pensando em diversas formas de lhe pedir desculpas. Eu havia arruinado seu encontro justamente quando parecia estar indo razoavelmente bem. Não, ela não iria me perdoar.

Quando cheguei no nosso dormitório, Liza não estava. "_Talvez ela não tivesse voltado direto para o castelo. Talvez ainda estivesse em Hogsmead com alguma das meninas._"

Para a minha surpresa (e contra minha ansiedade), Liza só apareceu tarde da noite. Iniciei meus pedidos de desculpas mas ela me ignorou pedindo que a deixasse dormir. Resolvi respeitá-la. Demorou ainda para que eu pudesse conseguir dormir. Fiquei a pensar em cada momento do dia. E então eu pude perceber o pior. Embora Black e Potter não sejam dos meus favoritos, tenho que admitir que, tirando o incidente no Três Vassouras, eles tinham sido civilizados. Até por demais, constatei. Mas esse era outro assunto. Minha prioridade era Liza. Depois eu cuidava dos outros dois.

Acordei muito cedo hoje. Ou melhor dizendo, dormi muito pouco essa noite. Estava posta para quando Liza abrisse o cortinado de sua cama. E demorou relativamente um tempo para que isso acontecesse aumentando cada segundo minha ansiedade. Quando Liza acordou eu já estava aos pés de sua cama.

"Liz...", ela me olhou ainda triste. "Ah me desculpa! Eu fui uma idiota que não pensou em você. Eu deveria receber o distintivo de pior amiga do mundo".

"Relaxa Lily. Eu já imaginava no que iria dar esse encontro. Foi pedir demais que você ficasse na companhia de Sirius e do Potter".

"Mas eu estraguei tudo. Eles estavam se comportando. E você e o Black.."

"Esquece eu e o Black".

"Como assim esquece? Achei que estivessem se dado bem."

"Eu também achei até ouvir um papo de que ele estava de encontro marcado com a Caldwell e só desmarcou porque...bem, você sabe".

"Ah Liza...", eu corri para abraçá-la.

"Você sabia, não é?"

"Me desculpa. Você queria uma chance para que ele te conhecesse não é mesmo? Agora ele conhece. Vamos ver o que dá".

Liza concordou sem nenhuma empolgação.

"Mas uma coisa que você disse é verdade Lily. Os dois estavam se comportando muito bem até o seu surto no Três vassouras. Se eu não tivesse tocado no assunto no Snape poderia ter terminado na mais perfeita paz".

"É, foi suficientemente doloroso ter admitido isso para mim mesma."

"Então você sabe o que fazer, não é mesmo?"

"Hm...fingir que nada aconteceu?", perguntei inocentemente

"Bela tentativa Lílian Evans. Você terá que pedir desculpas!"

"Tudo bem Elizabeth. Numa primeira oportunidade, eu farei isso!".

**N/A:** _Woowww...para alguém que reclamava dos capítulos relativamente curtos, não há mais nada que se falar, não é mesmo? Eu disse que eles iriam aumentar! Bom pessoal, valeu pelos reviews. É sempre muito bom recebê-los! _

**próximo capítulo:** Lilian Evans pedindo desculpas para Potter e Black? Seria o fim das intrigas? Espere para ver!


	7. contra todas as probabilidades

**BRILHO ETERNO DE UMA MENTE SEM LEMBRANÇAS**

**N/A: **_Aqui está mais um capítulo. Eu realmente gostei dele. Obrigada a todos que tem deixado reviews nos fóruns, 3V e afins. Isso me deixa feliz. E quando eu estou feliz a inspiração bate. Então, por favor, continuem dando a opinião de vocês! Ninguém é de ferro e incentivo é sempre bom! _

**Capítulo 6: Contra todas as probabilidades.**

Três meses. Esse foi o tempo necessário para que eu pedir desculpas ao Potter. Embora Liza me lembrasse diariamente da minha promessa, eu jamais achei que pudesse ser tão complicada essa tarefa. Não que eu seja egocêntrica a ponto de não admitir que estava errada. Ao contrário, eu mesma cheguei a essa conclusão sozinha. Desculpas eram necessárias e eu tinha de falar com Potter.

Falar com o Potter! Por que estava sendo tão difícil eu não sei responder. Talvez se ele tivesse colaborado, a missão teria sido mais fácil. Sim, porque pedir desculpas ao Potter e admitir àquele ser de super ego de que eu estava errada era uma missão. E das mais difíceis, para não dizer praticamente impossível.

Nos dias seguintes ao _incidente_, Potter se mostrou menos preocupado em torrar minha paciência. Milagrosamente, seus "Lily" se transformaram em "Evans", como a dois anos atrás. Desde que Potter teve a insânia idéia de me convidar para sair pela primeira vez, ele jamais voltou a me chamar de Evans. Era dado início aos seus tormentos que não cessaram mais. Não até aquela manhã de domingo, pós dia dos namorados.

Talvez ele estivesse bravo comigo e eu não o culpo por isso. Por essa razão, preferi não conversar com ele. Decidi então esperar até que o mal-humor de Potter terminasse. Mais hora ou menos hora ele estaria novamente às minhas sombras fazendo o que sabe melhor: me irritar. Ele sempre volta, certo?

Errado!

Potter não voltou. Semanas se passaram e eu continuava a ser Evans para ele e somente quando o necessário. Potter não estava com raiva. Estava indiferente. Confesso que dias de paz finalmente reinavam para essa pobre Lílian Evans. Sem mais "_Sai comigo Lily_", "_minha ruivinha"_ ou "_minha bruxinha_".

Longe de mim admitir que me faz falta as pertinências de Potter, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me culpava por seu comportamento. Merlin sabe o quando pedi para que esse ser esquece um pouquinho que fosse da minha mísera existência, mas que isso acontecesse em outras circunstâncias. Oh Merlin, porque eu tenho um coração tão bom? Além de aturar, preciso sentir remorso também?

Como se semanas não fossem suficientes, os meses também se passaram sem que eu ao menos percebesse. Março...Abril...Maio...e nada de Potter. E Liza se ocupava em não me fazer esquecer o motivo de tudo isso.

As minhas desculpas? Nada até então. A essa altura, já não fazia mais questão delas. Já havia me enquadrado em uma nova rotina onde não tinha mais a figura do Potter presente. Certa vez Marlenne fez o infeliz comentário de que eu estaria sentindo falta disso. Claro! Seria mais provável eu me juntar aos Sonserinos em uma confraternização.

Quando eu já não mais pretendia conversar com Potter, um fato estranho aconteceu.

A semana havia transcorrido na mesma monotonia de sempre. O fim de semana havia finalmente chego. Com a aproximação dos exames finais, eu reorganizei meus horários de estudos. Passava horas lendo na biblioteca e quando não mais era possível pelo horário, eu me transferia até a sala comunal e por lá ficava por horas. Na última noite de sexta-Feira as coisas não foram diferentes. Lá estava eu, enterrada em uma de minhas leituras na sala vazia. Sem perceber quando, o sonho chegou e eu adormeci na poltrona e somente quando os primeiros raios solares começaram a surgir pela janela eu despertei. Sentindo dores por todo o corpo, fechei meus livros e já estava a caminho do dormitório onde eu pretendia continuar a dormir.

Já no alto da escada eu ouvi o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abrir. Não contendo a curiosidade me voltei para ver quem estaria em pé nas primeiras horas da manhã de um sábado. Mas quem quer que fosse não estava saindo e sim entrando. Não fiquei surpresa em ver Potter, Black e Pettigrew. Onde é que aqueles três estiveram por toda a noite? Minha vontade era de descer e exigir explicações como monitora, mas eu me contive por um instante. Os três riam e falavam coisas desconexas aos sussurros como se soubessem que alguém poderia estar ouvindo. Seja lá o que estivessem conversando, eles queriam manter em segredo, aumentando ainda mais a minha curiosidade.

No mesmo instante em que entraram, Pettigrew subiu para o dormitório masculino deixando os outros dois no salão comunal. Potter e Black ainda riam de alguma coisa, jogados em duas poltronas. Esses três andaram aprontando alguma coisa pelo Castelo aproveitando que Remo está visitando a mãe doente. Assim o monitor não os impediria de aprontar pelos corredores.

Quando já não mais me interessava o papo entre os dois, me coloquei de pé pronta para voltar ao dormitório. Foi quando finalmente pude ouvir a voz de Black.

"Pontas, você ainda não me respondeu se topa aquele encontro duplo com a Fran e a amiga dela".

"Almofadinhas, não me leve a mal, mas eu não estou afim da amiga da Drewit".

"Como não? Vai dispensar uma garota daquela? O que há com você meu caro?".

Se Potter respondeu a essa pergunta, eu não sei dizer. Não consegui escutar. Logo Black falava de novo.

"Não me venha com "_não é nada_". Aposto todo o dinheiro que minha família tem no Gringotes que sei soletrar em 5 letras qual o seu problema".

"Não enche Almofadinhas".

"E-v-a-n-s".

Levei minha mão à boca me impedindo de fazer algum som. Procurei me aproximar para ouvir melhor a conversa. Talvez meus ouvidos tivessem me enganado. Talvez não passasse de surtos ilusórios da minha mente.

**_"Escutando conversa alheia Lílian. Que coisa mais feia!" (Sírius)._**

Eu não escutava a voz de Potter. Quanto a Black, esse não parava de falar com um tom de deboche nas palavras. A cada palavra eu me prendia às escadas para não correr e esganar aquele garoto. "A ruivinha te fisgou Thiago?". "Pontas tem uma queda por bruxinhas estressadas metidas a dar detenções".

Eu não seria louca a ponto de matar Black _naquele momento_. Isso seria a minha confissão de que estava ouvindo conversa que não devia. Ah, mas ele que me aguarde. A hora dele vai chegar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se ele acha que eu distribuo detenções, eu vou lhe dar uma detenção.

Black continuava a rir de Potter enquanto esse não pronunciava uma só palavra como se não tivesse ouvindo o amigo. E eu, escondida, contava até 300 para não estuporar Black de onde eu estava.

"Eu não sei, mas o que eu faço Almofadinhas. A Lílian nunca vai gostar de mim".

"Não fica assim Pontas. Você pode ter quem você quiser nesse castelo.".

"Eu não tenho quem eu quero Sirius. Não importa o que eu diga a ela, o que eu faça por ela. Lílian Evans nunca vai acreditar em mim. O que me restou foi me afastar dela. Embora ela falasse constantemente, eu nunca achei que ela realmente me odiasse, mas depois do que eu ouvi no Três Vassouras eu passei a acreditar nela. A Evans me odeia".

Eu admito que diversas vezes disse ao Potter que o odiava, mas eu não era para que ele interpretasse ao pé da letra. Não, é mentira. Eu sempre quis que ele acreditasse nisso embora não fosse uma total verdade. De alguma forma eu procurava um meio de mantê-lo afastado de mim. Eu só queria que Potter desistisse de pegar no meu pé com tanta freqüência. Aparentemente eu fiz um bom trabalho. Potter realmente achava que eu o odiava. Mas quer saber? Eu não o odeio. Talvez eu não o suporte, mas odiar seria exagero.

"E eu achava que me afastar dela eu iria me sentir melhor. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou cada dia pior. Não sei mais o que fazer, cara!".

"Pontas, você realmente gosta da Evans?".

Não...eu não poderia ouvir aquilo. Chega! Era demais para os meus ouvidos. Inconscientemente, os tapei e corri, sem ruídos, para o meu dormitório. Burra! Repeti até cair no sono. Porque eu não continuei a escutar? Quem mandou eu sair de lá? Agora eu nunca irei saber. E porque eu estou tão preocupada em saber? Pouco me interessa os sentimentos do Potter. Apesar disso, não pude deixar de sentir pena por ele. Passei então a cogitar novamente pedir-lhe desculpas pela minha atitude de três meses atrás. Eu só queria que Potter soubesse que eu não o odiava. Pelo menos não na intensidade que ele imagina!

Foi com esse objetivo na cabeça que eu acordei perto da hora do almoço. Não havia mais ninguém no dormitório. Me troquei e, carregando meus livros, fui até o Salão Comunal. Com a primavera, poucos se encontravam dentro do Castelo. Nem mesmo a proximidade dos exames intimida os alunos de se divertirem num dia extremamente ensolarado. Aproveitando o ambiente praticamente vazio, fiquei a ler até a hora do almoço. Só então deixei o Salão Comunal e segui ao Principal que estava começando a aglomerar.

No centro da mesa da Grifinória estavam Liza, Alice, Marlenne entretidas em uma conversa cheia de risadas. Não muito longe vi Potter e sua gangue (com exceção de Remo, é claro) cochichando com as cabeças próximas, provavelmente escolhendo o próximo alvo de suas brincadeiras.

Me lembro de ter respirado fundo antes de fazer aquilo que eu poderia vir a me arrepender no futuro. Era chegada a hora de conversar com Potter e com Black também.

Eu fui. E eu parei poucos passos depois. Talvez não fosse exatamente a hora. Quem sabe depois do almoço, certo? Barriga cheia torna as coisas muito mais fáceis.

Desviei meu caminho até as garotas me sentando entre elas. Ficamos a conversar por todo o almoço. Foi relativamente longo o tempo que fiquei a conversar sem pensar no ocorrido da mesma amanha. Sem lembrar das palavras de Black. _"Pontas, você realmente gosta da Evans?"_. Sem me martirizar por ter sido covarde demais para escutar a resposta.

E então os vi se retirando da mesa rumo aos jardins. Sem dar qualquer explicação me levantei e os segui aos passos apressados. Já estavam à porta do castelo quando os alcancei. Quando chamei por eles, percebi uma troca de olhares desconfiadas como se estivessem esperando serem repreendidos por algo que fizeram, mas que eu não sabia ainda o que era. Que isso ficasse para depois.

"Sim Evans?", foi Black quem respondeu.

"Posso dar uma palavrinha com você?", perguntei encarando Potter.

E mais uma troca de olhares. A desconfiança deu lugar à curiosidade e Black já ia se retirando quando o impedi.

"Com você também Black!".

"Diga", falaram em coro.

"Eu quero muito me desculpar pelo meu comportamento no Três Vassouras.", disse olhando para o chão.

"Que comportamento?", Black perguntou com um tom que foi facilmente reconhecido como deboche.

"Não seja besta Black. A visita em Hogsmead. O meu surto com vocês e com a Liza.".

"Ah, você está falando _daquela _visita!".

"Está certo Black. Eu sei que estou um pouco atrasa com as minhas desculpas, mas é que...".

"Um pouco?", ele me interrompeu ainda carregando o tom irônico na fala.

"O tempo não importa. Eu só quero me desculpar com vocês dois por isso. Eu sei quando exagero e eu admito que exagerei. Não estou dizendo que vocês não mereceram, pois para mim o comportamento de vocês em relação ao Snape é inadmissível, mas ... bem... é que..."

"Já entendemos Evans", foi a vez de Potter responder.

"O que acha Pontas? Desculpas aceitas?".

"Eu acho que sim Almofadinhas!", Potter sorriu.

"Ótimo!", eu disse sinceramente feliz. Há tempos não via aquele sorriso exagerado do Potter tão de perto. É irritante, confesso, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente belo.

"Então vamos Pontas?".

"Ahn... eu não terminei Black".

"Tudo bem Evans. Pode continuar". Black se escorou na parede aguardando.

"Na verdade, agora o assunto é entre eu e o Potter, caso não se importe".

"Como assim? Agora que você me deixa curioso me despensa? (...) Ah, está certo. nos vemos no campo Pontas".

Esperei ele se distanciar para me voltar ao Potter. Ele me encarou e eu o encarei.

_"Pontas, você realmente gosta da Evans?"._

"Será que pode me dar um descanso, Black?".

"Ahn... está falando do que Evans? O Sirius já está bem longe.

Eu corei fortemente. Aquela frase não parava de repetir na minha cabeça, faltando muito pouco para o meu atestado de louca varrida. Nem discernir as vozes da minha cabeça com as das pessoas que estavam ao meu lado eu sequer conseguia. St. Mungus, aí vou eu!

"Evans?".

"Uh?".

"Você está calada a um bom tempo. Não tinha alguma coisa para me dizer?".

"Eu?... ahn... certo!", respondi voltando à realidade. Ainda balancei a cabeça para que mais nenhuma voz me assombrasse durante o discurso, perigando que eu falasse alguma bobagem.

"Ok Potter", eu comecei. "Proponho um pacto".

"Um pacto?", ele repetiu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Chega de brigas entre a gente. Quer dizer, eu proponho um relacionamento mais pacífico sabe? Você para de me atormentar e eu paro de pegar no seu pé. Quem sabe não podemos nos tornar...".

"... namorados? Amantes?", ele me interrompeu.

"Amigos, Potter. Será que tudo o que estou falando está entrando por um ouvido e saindo direto pelo outro?".

"Calma Evans, foi só uma brincadeira. Amigos brincam!".

"Hm...", respondi desconfiada. "Certo... amigos!".

"Então agora nós somos amigos!", perguntou.

"Isso se você quiser!", eu disse.

"Por quê? Você não quer?", Potter retrucou.

"Eu quero se você quiser"

"Eu quero!".

"Eu também quero!", finalmente assenti.

"Então você não vai mais ficar no meu pé?".

"Desde que não confronte com meu papel de monitora, sim, eu prometo!".

"Não é o suficiente!".

"Como não? Eu estou lhe fazendo uma promessa".

"Você tem que jurar Lily!".

"Eu juro Potter".

"Não, não!".

"O que foi agora?", cruzei os braços. Ele não estava colaborando.

"Repita comigo então: _juro solenemente que não mais pegarei no seu pé!_".

Não pude deixar de rir da cena.

"Juro solenemente não mais pegar no seu pé Potter".

"Ótimo, agora eu acredito. Mas tem mais uma coisa...".

"Você está de brincadeira, Potter!".

"A-há!... Potter! Amigos não se chamam cordialmente. Você terá que me chamar de Thiago a partir de agora e não ficará brava por eu chamá-la de Lily".

"Está certo Pot...", nesse instante ele erguei a sobrancelha "... Thiago...", remendei. "Está certo Thiago!".

"Amigos Lily?", ele estendeu a mão.

"Amigos Thiago!".

Naquele mesmo dia eu me mantive dentro da sala comunal prevendo uma calamidade no mundo mágico. Esperei de tudo. Invasão de gigantes, revolta dos elfos domésticos, chuva de bombas de bosta. Claro que nada disso aconteceu. E agora é certo, eu e Potter, digo, Thiago, viramos amigos contrariando todas as probabilidades e pegando todos os alunos de surpresa. Os gritos, as discussões, os tumultos cessaram. Até agora temos mantido fielmente nossas palavras e quer saber? Eu aprendi que pode ser surpreendentemente agradável a amizade de Thiago. Não sei como isso vai terminar, afinal, ainda não o peguei aprontando pelo castelo. Surpresa? Pois é, para mim também!

Já faz algumas semanas que essa harmonia reina na Torre da Grifinória e eu sinceramente não gostaria que terminasse. Eu gosto! Sim, eu digo e repito: Eu, Lílian Evans gosto de ser amiga de Thiago Potter.

**N/A: **_ E aí, o que acharam do capítulo?_

**próximo capítulo: **_pulamos para o último ano de Lily, Thiago e cia limitada em Hogwarts. E Harry? O que estará ele achando da amizade dos pais? Tudo no próximo capítulo!_


	8. tire os seus olhos dos meus

**BRILHO ETERNO DE UMA MENTE SEM LEMBRANÇAS**

**N/A: **_Demorei com o capítulo, mas eu estou em época de provas da Faculdade e com certeza não há inspiração que flua com tanta pressão. Eu realmente me esforcei para escrever esse capítulo! Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! OBAAA!_

**Capítulo 7: tire seus olhos dos meus...**

"Nada ainda?", Rony surgiu à beira da escada.

"Nada!", Jorge respondeu desapontado.

"E aí, nada?", foi a vez de Hermione que apareceu segundos depois.

"Nada!", Jorge mais uma vez responder sem tirar sua atenção das orelhas extensivas

Gina ia se aproximando quando os gêmeos em uníssono se prontificaram

"Nada!"

"O que foi?", ela perguntou sem entender.

"Economizando nosso tempo antes que você perguntasse também".

"Huh...nada mesmo, então?"

"O que é nada?", foi a vez de Harry perguntar unindo-se ao grupo

"Como assim Harry. Você não percebeu?", Gina estranhou a alienação do garoto.

"Nunca uma reunião demorou tanto", Jorge se adiantou. "Estão desde o final do jantar de ontem".

Já era manhã. Os dias continuavam conturbados no mundo mágico e principalmente para os membros da Ordem. Conversaram noite a fora trancados entre quatro paredes. Estavam todos lá. Dumbledore também estava lá. Seria isso uma coisa boa ou ruim? Ninguém saberia responder. As orelhas extensivas dos gêmeos não apresentavam nenhuma utilidade para a infelicidade geral do quinteto. Sim, quinteto pois até então, Harry não se mostrava muito interessado com os últimos acontecimentos.

À essa altura já não lhe importava tanto a fissura de certo bruxo pancada da cabeça que tinha uma idolatria por ele. Havia se esquecido que estava no meio de uma guerra. Como foi que pôde esquecer isso? Andara tão absorto nos últimos dois dias que se esquecera do mundo à sua volta. Remo previra isso ao entregar o diário a ele. E Harry havia prometido que não esqueceria do mundo à sua volta. E ele se esquecera. De tudo e de todos. Não conversava mais com os amigos, não mais procurava saber de detalhes importantes das reuniões. A muito contragosto ele descia para as refeições. E também tinha as vezes que o maldito sono chegava e ele não mais resistia. De resto, Harry só vivia para o diário. Nos raros momentos que não o tinha em suas mãos, seus pensamentos eram monopolizados por ele.

No fundo Harry se culpava por estar tão distante, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Ou deveria? Afinal ele não estava sendo o exemplo de amigo desde que voltara para a mansão. Felizmente, mesmo considerando-se o pior dos amigos naquele momento, ele tinha os melhores amigos que podia querer, pois mesmo sem entender o motivo, que davam espaço a Harry, sem que fosse necessário pedir.

Harry supunha que eles imaginassem que seu comportamento estaria relacionado com a morte de Sirius. Indiretamente, tinha.

Ainda não sabia dizer o porque de manter segredo sobre o diário, afinal Rony e Hermione eram seus melhores amigos. Nada escondia dele. Talvez quase nada.

"Isso ainda vai demorar", Hermione previu. "Vou para o quarto ler".

"Que tal uma partida de Xadrez?", Rony virou-se a Harry.

A recusa já estava pronta, mas surpreendeu-se, e até o próprio Rony, ao aceitar o convite do amigo.

"Vamos lá!", assentiu.

* * *

"Harry, isso é um recorde. Menos de trinta minutos e eu já derrotei você nove vezes. Devo estar no meu dia de sorte".

"Parece que sim Rony".

"Quer uma revanche?", perguntou recolocando as peças no tabuleiro.

"Ah, eu desisto"

"Imaginei. Já estava ficando feio para você!", Rony apresentava um semblante metidamente orgulhoso no rosto. "E o que quer fazer agora?"

"Ahm... acho que vou ler um pouco".

"Legal, deixa eu... o quê!", Rony parou assim que a frase alcançou seu cérebro. "Ler? O que é que Hermione fez com você, cara?".

O moreno riu da cara do outro amigo e, ajeitando os óculos que insistiam em escorregar para a ponta do nariz, levantou-se.

"Não precisa se preocupar Rony. Não cheguei ao estado de Mione".

"Então o que vai ler?"

"Ahn..."

"Harry, o que é que você anda aprontando?"

"Do que você está falando?"

Rony hesitou um pouco e Harry pode perceber as orelhas do amigos ficarem tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos, denunciando o seu nervosismo.

"Ok, eu prometi a Hermione que não iria perguntar, mas eu sou seu amigo e quero saber o que está acontecendo com você. Está tão distante, vive trancado no quarto. Olha Harry, eu não posso dizer que sei o que está sentindo, mas eu também gostava muito do Sirius... ele era um cara...".

"Rony, não precisa disso. Eu estou bem".

"Não, você não está Harry".

"Estou sim. Eu só estou meio disperso ultimamente".

"E não adianta perguntar porque não é mesmo?".

"Olha eu prometo que vou contar ok?".

"Ah é? Quando?".

Harry hesitou por um instante.

"Depois do almoço". A resposta foi rápida, despontando um sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Rony. "Então conversaremos depois do almoço, certo?".

Rony assentiu e Harry, terminado de ajudar a recolher as peças do jogo, voltou para o quarto, jogando-se mais uma vez em sua cama. Automaticamente, seus braços buscaram o caderno debaixo do travesseiro.

* * *

**07 de Setembro de 1974.**

Ohhh que saudades de você. Nunca achei que fosse sentir tanta saudades suas. Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Que alma desnaturada eu tenho? Como fui capaz de deixá-lo todo esse tempo? Você não sabe a falta que senti de você.

Ah diário. Uma semana! Eu entrei em parafusos sem poder escrever todo esse tempo. Ainda puxo meus cabelos toda vez que lembro de você esquecido naquela casa, correndo sérios perigos sob os grandes olhos bisbilhoteiros de Petúnia.

Aqui fica a minha promessa. Nunca mais iremos nos separar. Palavra de Lílian Evans. Vou carregá-lo debaixo do braço até eu ficar bem velhinha. Sim, a partir de agora, onde eu for, você também vai. Não irei mais correr riscos. Eu não quero mais passar o que passei nessa última semana. Eu fiquei desesperada... sem rumo... desorientada...

Ainda estava no Expresso quando percebi sua ausência. Assim que entrei na cabine abri minha mala procurando por você. Estava ansiosa por escrever sobre o primeiro dia do meu último ano em Hogwarts. Era a última vez que estava embarcando naquele Expresso. Bem, não a "_última vez_" pois eu ainda tenho que voltar para casa não é mesmo? Porém, não mais dormirei ansiosa em meu quarto aguardando a manhã em que voltaria para a Plataforma nove e meia, doente de saudades de Marlenne, Liza, Alice e Ana.

Esse ano não foi diferente. Pontualmente ás onze da manhã, estava eu contemplando aquela enorme máquina que jorrava fumaça. Centenas de alunos iam e vinham. Dentre tantos rostos, alguns desconhecidos, dos pequeninos que iniciavam essa aventura pela primeira vez. Alguns primeiranistas aterrorizados, outros entusiasmados. Pequenos e grandões dando seus adeus. Lembro-me de estar apavorada no meu primeiro ano. Olhando tantas pessoas diferentes, com corujas piando, mães dando os últimos conselhos aos filhos, adolescentes gritando, risadas e mais risadas se misturando com choros de despedidas.

Corri os corredores até a nossa cabine de direito na qual dividi os últimos seis anos com minhas amigas. A penúltima cabine, lado esquerdo do corredor. Já estava perto quando uma pancada me levou ao chão, junto com tudo o que carregava.

"Por Merlin, não olha por onde anda", urrei de nervoso.

"Está falando comigo, sangue-ruim?"

Era Snape, um dos piores Sonserinos do castelo. Embora noventa por cento do meu sangue estivesse concentrado em minha cabeça, eu evitei responder. Recolhi minhas coisas sem olhar para o infeliz, entrando rapidamente na cabine.

"Lily, você está sangrando." Marlenne olhou assustada.

Só então reparei uma mancha de sangue em minha blusa.

"Não foi nada. Trombei com a porta da cabine". Afirmei sentando-me.

Nas próximas horas, colocamos os assuntos em dia, matando a saudade uma da outra. A essa altura, Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro se espremiam em nossa cabine também, enquanto a deles permanecia vazia mais à frente. Foi então que decidi escrever no meu queridíssimo diário.

"Logo cedo Lily?", Sirius comentou quando me viu remexer a mala prevendo o que eu procurava.

"Pronto, agora ela vai pôr-se a escrever até chegarmos ao Castelo", Liza completou.

"Eu não consigo evitar", respondi na inocência. E não deixa de ser verdade. Esse diário se tornou um vício para mim. A não ser que ocorram situações de força maior, eu jamais deixo de escrever nele... digo... em você... ahn... deu para entender né.

"Eu abriria mão de tudo. Minha fama, minha beleza, minha nata inteligência, de todas as garotas para saber o que você tanto escreve aí".

Todos olhamos para um Sirius extremamente cínico.

"Jura Sirius? Então sente-se aqui. Eu deixo você ler um pouquinho", eu disse vendo Sirius fechar a cara espantado.

"Ahn... eh... eu não quis dizer que abriria mão de _tudo_ mesmo. Foi uma força de expressão".

"Imaginei", todos ríamos.

"Ainda posso lê-lo?"

"Claro que não Sirius", respondi ainda mexendo em minha mala que já estava praticamente do avesso.

"Ahh Lílian! Quando você menos esperar, você terá todos os seus segredos revelados".

"Eu não contaria com isso meu caro. A não ser que você queria ficar com as mãos cheia de pus que nem as de Tiago", disse rindo.

"Admito, você foi esperta Lílian Evans, mas eu estou trabalhando nisso. Aguarde-nos!".

"Droga!", grite fechando o malão com força. A cabine inteira pulou de susto.

"Por Merlin, o que foi Lily?", Alice foi a que mais se assustou pois se entretinha com uma revista.

"O diário. Eu não o acho".

Instantaneamente, olhei de Sirius para Tiago e então eles se entreolharam.

"O que foi?", perguntaram em uníssono.

"Cadê o meu diário?".

"Como é que nós vamos saber?"

"Foram vocês dois. Eu tenho certeza! Tiago Potter, pelo amor que você tem por Merlin, devolva o meu diário".

"Isso é uma injustiça Lily. Eu não o peguei".

"Eu não acredito", respondi brava ainda encarando os dois.

"Eu juro! Juramento de maroto. Nós não pegamos".

"Lily, eles ficaram o tempo todo às nossas vistas. Como é que eles iriam pegar o diário dentro da sua mala?", Marlenne perguntou.

"Mas então porque ele não está... Ai meu Deus!", gritei levando a mão a boca.

"O que foi?", todas as vozes da cabine perguntaram juntos.

Então passei a relatar desde o momento que cheguei na plataforma, entrei no Expresso e trombei em Snape.

"Só pode ter sido ele. O diário deve ter caído e eu não vi".

Comecei a sentir minhas pernas fraquejarem, as vistas escurecerem, o coração parar, tudo o que fosse possível. Se meu querido diário estivesse com Snape eu estaria morta. Meus segredos, minhas confissões. Oh Merlin.

"Deixa comigo Lily. Se estiver com Snape, você o terá de volta. Vamos almofadinhas!"

Tiago e Sirius saíram da cabine.

"Calma Lily. Você não coloca um feitiço nele ou coisa assim?

"O diário só repele os curiosos do Sirius e do Tiago. Nunca me preocupei com mais ninguém que pudesse querer pegá-lo. Sempre o guardei tão bem e ninguém além dos alunos da torre Grifinória me vê escrevendo no diário. Eu suava frio. Mais e mais. Snape já deveria ter lido não todo, mas boa parte dele. Coisas da minha vida, meus sonhos, meus desejos... Tiago! Droga, porque é que eu tenho essa mania besta de escrever tanto sobre ele?

_"...tudo nele me soa superficial. O seu sorriso exagerado..."_

_"Suas mãos ainda me seguravam próxima ao seu corpo. Seus olhos caíam de forma pesada sobre mim"_

_"...eu não o odeio..."_

_"Há tempos não via aquele sorriso exagerado do Potter tão de perto. É irritante, confesso, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente belo"._

Tiago chegou aos sorrisos

"Sinto muito Lily. Não está com o Seboso!", Tiago disse rindo.

"Tem certeza?"

"Ah sim. Usamos todas as formas necessárias para recuperá-lo e nada", seu semblante de felicidade aumentou exageradamente. Pela primeira vez, sendo monitora, eu não me importei com o que teria acontecido. "Almofadinhas foi perguntar cabine pr cabine se alguém o viu".

Foi quando comecei a pensar no pior. Eu teria perdido? Teria sido roubada. Oh merlin... coisas horríveis passaram pela minha cabecinha ao imaginar nas mãos de quem você estaria. Não só Snape, mas agora qualquer aluno de Hogwarts poderia estar se deliciando às minhas custas.

"Ninguém o viu Lily!", Sirius chegou.

E Então Alice cogitou a possibilidade de que eu pudesse tê-lo esquecido em casa. Eu não acreditava que pudesse ter sido capaz, mas não deixava de ser uma possibilidade que conseguiu me deixar menos tensa. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

Logo chegamos ao castelo e assim que a cerimônia de seleção das casas pôs-se ao fim, a primeira coisa que fiz foi correr até o corujal para mandar uma carta aos meus pais perguntando se eu havia deixado meu diário. E então, só me restou esperar. Uma espera longa, cansativa, que me deixava desgastada. Eu não imaginava o quanto estava ligada sentimentalmente à esse monte de papel (com todo o respeito, diário!).

Dia após dia eu ia ficando mais desanimada. Não havia mais esperanças para mim. Eu tentava me conformar. Como? Minha vida poderia estar nas mãos de qualquer pessoa. O que me confortava era ter tantos amigos bons. Amigos que eu não sabia o quanto eles fariam por mim. Todos estavam dispostos a me confortar e a me animar. Liza, Marlenne, Aninha, Alice, Remo, e até mesmo Pedro, Sirius e Tiago. Esse se propôs a me animar como se fosse um desafio para ele. Quer saber? Foi bom... muito bom ter sua presença constante dia a dia.

Já havia passado uma semana que estávamos em Hogwarts. Já passava da hora do jantar. Poucos alunos restavam no Salão Principal. Eu ainda estava lá, assim como Tiago e Marlenne que me forçavam a comer.

"Vamos Lily. Você anda muito fraca Não me obrigue a fazer aviãozinho. Você já passou da idade mocinha".

"Estou sem fome Tiago".

"Deixe Tiago. Você não conhece essa menina teimosa?", Marlenne resmungou enquanto observava a tarefa de Tiago tentar fazer eu comer.

"Eu vou voltar para a Torre".

"Não vai não. Você não sai daqui enquanto você não esvaziar esse prato".

"Potter você está parecendo a minha mãe".

Ele riu.

"Sabe, eu também estou parecendo a minha mãe", ele disse com uma cara que alternava o divertimento e o espanto.

"Eu estou indo. Boa sorte aí Tiago. Lily, come mulher, só um pouquinho", foi o último pedido de Marlenne antes que ela deixasse o Salão Principal.

Olhei Tiago por um instante. Ele sorria de forma reconfortante para mim, como se, apenas com os olhos, me dissesse que tudo iria ficar bem. Eu queria acreditar nisso. Por um segundo, seus olhos de cores indefinidas (vezes castanhos escuro, vezes castanho esverdeados) se soltaram dos meus.

"Lily, olhe!", ele apontou para uma das janelas do Salão, com um sorriso.

Quando me virei vi uma coruja em nossa direção. Como se ouvisse meu pedido desesperado ela se aproximou de nós dois soltando o pacote que tinha em suas patas. Não precisei abrir o pacote para que o sorriso se abrisse. Era o diário. Meu tão querido diário. Abri a carta de meus pais onde minha mãe dizia que o havia encontrado caído na sala de televisão. Imagino que tenha sido arte de Petúnia. Ela ainda me paga por isso.

"Eu não disse que tudo iria se resolver". Tiago disse. Eu sequer tinha condições de responder, tamanha a minha alegria. No impulso, apenas o abracei.

"Obrigada Tiago".

"Pelo o quê Lily?"

"Por ser meu amigo".

A situação passou então a ficar constrangedora e eu o soltei, corando disfarçadamente.

Magicamente, a fome acumulada de uma semana surgiu e eu passei a comer como uma morta de fome, uma sem teto, como se tivesse ido de casa a Hogwarts a pé. Tiago ainda me acompanhava.

"É Lily, não será dessa vez que toda Hogwarts ficará sabendo do seu amor por Tiago Potter", ele debochou de forma irônica, com o seu sempre ego inflado.

Eu o cutuquei rindo e continuei a comer. Ele fez o mesmo.

_"Ainda bem Tiago",_ pensei logo em seguida olhando-o despercebidamente.

**N/A:** _REVIEWWWSS PLEASE! E eu prometo que a atualização não irá demorar. Eu estou de férias! Uhuuuuuu!_

**próximo capítulo:** Lily começa a levar em consideração os sentimentos guardados no coração.


	9. reflexos de um novo amor

**N/A: **_Pessoal...muito obrigada pelas reviews. Eu me divirto tanto em lê-la. Continuem sempre deixando a opinião de vocês! Estou suuuper feliz que elas têm aumentado progressivamente. _

_Ah, não se esqueçam, os comentários em **negrito e itálico** são de Sirius, ok?_

_Beijos para todos que visitam e deixam as reviews!_

**Capítulo 8: reflexos de um novo amor.**

Harry fechou a porta do quarto onde acabara de entrar, assim como Rony e Hermione. Era chegada a hora de cumprir a sua promessa. Iria contar a verdade aos amigos. Iria contar sobre o diário e compartilhar com eles as gostosas sensações que vinha sentindo.

Sentou-se na cama e retirou de debaixo do travesseiro as folhas abertas na última data que lera antes de almoçar. Contemplou os olhos mais do que curiosos dos outros dois sobre a pasta.

"E então, Harry? O que há de tão importante nesse presente do professor Lupin".

"Na verdade, não é bem um presente dele".

"Não?", perguntaram juntos.

"E de quem é então?", foi a vez de Hermione perguntar.

"Sirius deixou para mim".

Harry viu os dois amigos se olharem surpresos.

"Cara, você está me matando de curiosidade".

"Rony, não seja idiota. Se o Harry não quer contar, ele tem todo o direito".

"Vai dizer que você também não está curiosa? Qual é Mione, seus olhos ascendem quando vê um pedaço de pergaminho escrito. Até parece que você também não quer saber o que há de tão importante aí".

"Eu sei respeitar a privacidade dos outros Rony. Não sou intrometida que nem você".

"Não, você não é nenhum pouco intrometida Hermione", Rony falou com tom de deboche. "E Harry é meu amigo. Ele mesmo disse que iria me contar, portanto se você não se interessa deixe-nos a sós".

"Querem parar de brigar vocês dois", Harry interrompeu a discussão. "Eu prometi que iria contar a vocês do que se trata essa pasta, portanto, quem tiver interessado, bem vindo, quem não tiver, a porta está aberta".

Ninguém respondeu. Rony procurou sequer respirar. Nada do mundo o faria sair daquele quarto naquele momento. Nem se a mansão fosse invadida por Comensais da Morte.

"O diário de Lílian Potter!", Mione leu na capa com um tom extremamente empolgado. "Harry, você está lendo o diário da sua mãe?".

"Mais ou menos. Ele não está completo. Sirius tirou só algumas partes para mim".

"E porque ele fez isso?", Rony perguntou com a mesma insatisfação que Harry teve ao descobrir o mesmo.

"Ele escreveu que minha mãe escrevia demais, e isso ele tem razão. Então ele tinha medo que se ele entregasse o diário completo eu iria ficar preso a ele".

"Isso é uma injustiça".

"Mas Sirius não deixou de ter razão, não é mesmo?".

Hermione teve os dois pares de olhos surpresos nela, como se tivesse acabado de dizer que tinha uma queda por Draco Malfoy.

"Não me olhem assim. Oras Harry, o que é que você tem feito nos últimos dias? Nada! Você só tem cabeça para esse diário".

"Me desculpe se eu finalmente posso conhecer um pouquinho dos meus pais".

"Não estou dizendo que está errado Harry. Só disse que Sirius tinha razão quando previu o seu comportamento. Ele só agiu pelo seu bem. E imagino também que fosse querer te poupar".

"Nisso a Mione tem razão. Seria estranho ler o que sua mãe escreveu no dia que eles... bem, você sabe".

"Rony!".

"Ué, não era isso o que você estava querendo dizer?".

Hermione virou os olhos evitando iniciar uma nova discussão.

"E então Harry, o que tem achado?".

"É estranho. É a intimidade de minha mãe. Coisas que talvez nem meu pai saiba".

"Leia para a gente um pouco Harry... digo... se você não se importar".

"Tudo bem Rony".

* * *

**16 de Janeiro de 1974**.

Mais uma noite sem dormir. Mais um dia de aulas mal assistidas. Mais um dia sem conseguir encostar nos meus deveres. O trabalho da aula de História da Magia foi Alice quem terminou para mim. Dá para acreditar? Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? Essa não sou eu. Essa não é a Lílian Evans de antes. Aliás, já nem me reconheço mais. Eu não agiria assim tempos atrás, não me comportaria dessa forma, não pensaria certas coisas e principalmente, não sentiria o que ando sentindo.

Será que estou louca? Eu estou precisando visitar a Ala hospitalar. Será que eles tem exames de rotina? De preferência exames psíquicos. Eu preciso seriamente. Um ano atrás eu desejava que certo ser fosse pisoteado por um gigante. E agora? Não mais. Tudo mudou. Mudanças drásticas, para enlouquecer qualquer mente sadia.

E por que ele? Merlin me responda. Por que Tiago Potter? O arrogante, o detestável, o insuportável, o metido, o exibicionista. Onde é que foi parar esse cara? Hoje para mim ele é Tiago, o cara legal, o companheiro, engraçado, habilidoso e ainda metido e exibicionista. Mas quer saber? Não deixa de ser um charme a mais para ele.

Mas o arrogante Potter não existe mais. Nem sombra deste. Ele está mudado. Incrivelmente mudado. Está maduro. Demorou, mas finalmente deixou para trás o moleque encrenqueiro que sempre fora. Deixou de lado as azarações pelos corredores. Hoje elas se resumem aos encontros esporádicos com Snape. Eu sinceramente achava que Tiago tinha uma implicância exagerada por Snape, mas me parece ser algo mais que não chega ao meu entendimento. Tiago realmente o odeia e me tornando amiga de Tiago eu descobri que ele não costuma odiar as pessoas. Mas fazer o que, não é mesmo? Ele também não é dos meus preferidos.

**_"E Snape é preferido de quem? Se souber me avise, temos que mandar imediatamente para o St Mungus"._**

Com exceção à inimizade Snape, Tiago é outro. Assim como deixou de implicar com os garotos, deixou também de flertar as meninas, para desespero geral de toda ala feminina de Hogwarts. Pelo menos foi o que ele me fez acreditar. Enquanto Sirius continua a se esfregar nos corredores escuros depois do horário, Tiago passa todas as noites no Salão Comunal com Remo e Pedro. Noite dessas Tiago prontificou-se em me ajudar a treinar Transfiguração. Eu ando de cabelo em pé só de pensar em falhar no N.I.E.M.s nessa matéria. Eu sempre soube o quanto Tiago é habilidoso com a magia. Está no seu sangue, no sangue da sua tradicional família. E eu sou uma simples bruxa nascida trouxa. A diferença é notável, mas é extremamente injusto que uma pessoa que só comparece nas aulas seja tão melhor que outra que se esforça tanto como eu.

E não... isso não é inveja.

**_"Claro que não. Me parece que faltava pouco para se jogar do dormitório feminino"._**

Hnf... está certo, talvez seja um pouquinho. Ah, quem eu estou querendo me enganar. Eu fico louca de raiva com isso. Eu nunca serei uma bruxa tão boa quanto ele, não importa o quanto eu me esforço. Faltam pouco menos de cinco meses para os exames e eu estou começando a me desesperar com esse meu pessimismo.

Foi por esse motivo que comecei a ter aulas de Transfiguração particulares com ele. Essa semana fizemos par na aula de Transfiguração já que Sirius se juntou a Pedro e Remo... pobre Remo... doente novamente.

"Viu? Não é tão difícil Lily. Concentre-se e flexione mais o pulso".

"Não seja metido Tiago. Você está me irritando com esse papo. Se não fosse difícil eu saberia fazer, ou eu sou o quê? Uma inútil?".

**_"Eu te amo Tiago... eu te ódio Potter. Quem entendia essa garota?"._**

"Não precisa ficar brava desse jeito", ele perigava em rir de mim. "Vamos tentando até você conseguir, ok?".

E acreditem: eu consegui. Demorou um pouquinho, mas eu melhorei notavelmente em minhas transformações.

"Isso é tão injusto".

"O que, Lily?".

"Você. Essa sua habilidade. O que você anda aprontando. Como pode ser tão bom sem ao menos se interessar pelas aulas Tiago".

**_"Ah se ela ao menos soubesse. Teríamos churrasco de Black e Potter no jantar. Isso se saíssemos vivo depois de fazer-nos contar formiga na Floresta Proibida... e tirar pontos das próximas cinco gerações de alunos da Grifinória..."._**

"Você acha que eu sou bom mesmo, é?". E lá estava aquele sorriso exagerado do metido Potter

"Não se vanglorie Tiago. Você ainda tem que me ajudar, depois eu permito que você se exploda com seu ego".

Ele riu mais ainda. Eu já comentei como ele fica encantador rindo? Eu fiquei a observá-lo sem ao menos me preocupar em disfarçar. E então percebi que já não tinha mais controle de mim mesmo. Que, em meio a acessos de insanidade, eu me mostrava mais e mais encantada por aquela figura. Resolvi então desistir. O que adiantava ser contra se era maior que eu? Mais forte que meu alto controle.

**_"Quem diria. Pontas deixou a ruivinha de quatro e nem estava sabendo. Se ele tivesse sido mais esperto em todas as vezes que tentou roubar o diário. Veríamos Tiago flutuando pelo castelo, tamanha a satisfação dele". _**

E naquele momento. Naquele exato momento. Tendo Tiago Potter em minha frente, ainda aos sorrisos, mostrando pela centésima vez o movimento certo da varinha eu percebi. Finalmente. Depois de tanta relutância dos últimos meses. Eu gosto de Tiago. É mais forte que amizade. Era... hm... amor? Como é que eu vou saber? Eu nunca senti isso antes. Mas estava sendo curiosamente gostoso. Eu disse, _estava_!

Nesse dia, quando finalizamos, Tiago alegou estar com sono e subiu para o seu dormitório. Eu fiz o mesmo logo em seguida. Mas não consegui a dormir. Foi a primeira das seguidas noites. Precisava pensar. Refletir. Resolver o que fazer da vida. Certo, então, eu gosto de Tiago, mas... e ele? Sei que ele passou os últimos dois anos me convidando insistentemente para sair. Só então eu percebi que isso nunca mais aconteceu. Desde que nos tornamos amigos, nunca mais fui convidada para sair com ele. Teria ele desistido? Esse pensamento quase me deixou sem ar, chegando a doer meu peito. Isso não poderia acontecer. Seria tão injusto. Não depois de tanto tempo, tantos foras.

Com tantas incertezas na cabeça o sono não veio. A noite se foi, o sol começou a aparecer e eu ainda não tinha dormido nem um pouquinho. Resolvi então me levantar. Abri as cortinas e fui até o banheiro. Estava suada, como se fizesse quarenta graus no quarto enquanto a neve caía a noite toda nos jardins do Castelo. Já estava descendo para o Salão Comunal quando vi Sirius subindo para o dormitório masculino. Imaginei que ele estivesse mais uma vez se divertindo pelo castelo com alguém. Como é que ninguém o descobriu ainda é um terrível segredo.

Poucos segundos depois, a passagem mais uma vez se abriu. E eu vi Tiago entrando. Uma onda de tristeza me invadiu. Estaria ele em pé tão cedo? Quão inocente eu era para acreditar nisso. Ele não estava acordado. Assim como Sirius, ele sequer fora de deitar. Tiago mentiu para mim. Simplesmente se livrou de mim para ir a um encontro. Era o fim. Ele definitivamente me esqueceu. Talvez nos tornando amigos deixou de ser engraçado para ele. Então era tudo mentira? Ele nunca gostou mesmo de mim? Quanta mentira. Pensava tudo de Potter, menos que ele fosse tão mentiroso.

**_"Pobre Lily. Entendeu tudo errado na ocasião. Ninguém mandou ser bisbilhoteira". _**

Mas, e se não fosse mentira? E se ele, ocasionalmente, realmente gostasse de mim? Agora ele simplesmente se cansou, e desistiu. A minha amizade mostrou o meu verdadeiro eu e isso deixou de atraí-lo. Mas que droga. E ele se diz maroto. Como iria desistir assim, sem mais nem menos? Ele não poderia, simplesmente não poderia. Mas quem não desistiria? Como eu disse, foram dois longos anos só recebendo desaforos de mim. Ele tinha razão em não me querer mais. Mas porque? Porque aquele idiota não me quer mais? Logo agora. Bem feito para você Lílian Evans. Para deixar de ser besta.

**_"Exatamente!"._**

Agora estou aqui nutrindo algo dentro de mim que tinha tudo para ser tão bom. Mas não está sendo. Está sendo dolorido. Terrivelmente dolorido. Eu gosto de Tiago e ele não gosta mais de mim. Que virada de jogo improvável.

Desde então tenho o evitado de todas as formas. Não consigo encará-lo. A raiva de antes me volta. O sangue ferve. Vontade de mandar para todos os lugares menos para o céu. Vontade de xingá-lo, falar na sua cara que ele não passa de um mentiroso descarado.

**_"E o coitado do Pontas ficou desesperado com a frieza inesperada de Lílian. Coitado, ficou surtado, bobo, sem saber o que tinha feito". _**

Mas de alguma forma eu não consigo. Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Não consigo encará-lo, não consigo fazer-lhe mal. É só me aproximar, olhar para ele e a raiva passa. O coração bate forte e as lágrimas aparecem. Eu falhei. Nunca o teria para mim. E eu quero. Merlin como eu quero! E ele não me quer. Sou covarde demais para confessar o que sinto. Dói imaginar como seria vê-lo me dispensar. Ouvi-lo dizer que se cansou de ir atrás de mim, que não quer nada além da minha amizade. E é só isso que eu terei dele. Amizade. Não me resta mais nada a não ser me conformar. Eu e Tiago nunca seremos nada além de amigos. É assim que a vida quis que fosse. É assim que vai ser.

* * *

"Nossa, isso foi...". Mione estava extasiada.

"É eu sei". Harry interrompeu colocando a pasta na cama.

"Mas eu não disse nada".

"Exatamente. É difícil não é?".

"Cara, eu imagino como você deve estar se sentindo". Rony finalmente falou

"Está vendo Harry? Ela o amava. Sua mãe o amava. Você não precisa mais sentira tanta raiva pelo comportamento dele. Você mesmo acabou de ler o que sua mãe disse. Ele amadureceu. Seu pai se tornou outro homem".

"É verdade", respondeu com alívio. "Ela o amava. Eles se amavam de verdade", suspirou com um bobo sorriso nos lábios, feliz como nunca.

**N/A:** _Gostaram? Então, já sabe o que fazer não é mesmo? (não..não é para fechar a página, é para deixar uma Review...dããhhh!)._

**próximo capítulo:** Juntos, novamente, no dia dos namorados?


	10. dando uma chance ao coração

**N/A: **_Quero agradecer ao povo que tem comentado, seja onde for. _

_Maya Chan, muito obrigada pelos incansáveis feedbacks! Eu os adoro e me divirto muito com eles! Foi pelo seu ânimo que eu terminei com esse capítulo tão rápido, mesmo sabendo que iria demorar um pouquinho para publicá-lo! Beijos para ti girl!_

_E todas as garotas que comentam...um super obrigadaaa! Vocês me deixam feliz e inspirada! _

**Capítulo 9: dando uma chance ao coração.**

**14 de Fevereiro de 1974**

"Ei Lily, você vai para Hogsmead amanhã?".

"Não Potter"

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de voltar para o meu quarto. Era véspera do dias dos namorados. Considerando os acontecimentos do último dia dos namorados, resolvi ficar em Hogwarts. Havia reservado o dia para estudar. Passei muito tempo lamentando por Tiago e isso me atrasou com a matéria do N.I.E.M.s. Ainda preciso recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

Ando progredindo com as semanas. Voltei a me concentrar nos estudos. Foi uma forma de não pensar em besteira. Grandes besteiras. Já que elas não desaparecem, só me resta lutar contra.

Subi para o dormitório já tarde da noite. Estava cansada. As meninas já dormiam. Alice iria se encontrar com o Longbotton. Marlenne e Liza não tinham encontros. Liza disse estar traumatizada com o dia dos namorados do ano passado. Como se ela me enganasse. Como boa amiga, sei que ela ainda esperava um convite de Sirius, o que não aconteceu. Pude sentir a tristeza camuflada quando foi dormir algumas horas antes de mim, logo depois que Sirius comentou que iria à Hogsmead com uma setimanista da Lufa-Lufa.

**_"Era a Madelinne, não era? Que pena da Liza. Eu não tinha reparado. Não queria deixá-la triste, mas também era difícil convencê-la que não combinávamos. E eu tentei... Tentei MUITO!"._**

Tirei o uniforme e me deitei na cama, fechando as cortinas. Tão logo adormeci, tamanho a exaustão.

_Estava eu lendo no Salão Comunal durante todo o dia. Já estava tarde e os alunos começavam a voltar do passeio ao povoado. Fui até a janela para arejar e o vi. Tiago Potter de mãos dadas com Francine Colyn, uma sonserina gorda e desajeitada. Mas como? como Tiago poderia preferia ela a mim? Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. No impulso abri minhas asas e pulei da torre até os gramados cobertos de neve. Precisava tirar satisfação. Ele vinha ao longe. E ela também. Ambos rindo. Ele a abraçava e cochichava alguma coisa em sua orelha. Ela ria de forma horripilante produzindo ruídos escandalosos. Como ele conseguia abraçá-la? Como ele conseguia beijá-la? A cena me dava náuseas. Sentia vontade de vomitar. Eles se aproximavam à passos lentos e despreocupados. Eu me coloquei firme à frente. Só então o casal me viu, ameaçando desviar, mas eu os impedi. _

_"Você quer nos dar licença, Evans?". Evans? ele tinha me chamado de Evans._

_"O que significa isso Tiago?"._

_"Isso o quê?"._

_"Isso!", eu fiz sinal a eles mostrando meu descontentamento por ele ainda ter suas mãos nela. _

_"Ah...isso! Estamos namorando!"._

_"O quê?"._

_"É isso mesmo Evans. Você é passado. Cansei de te esperar. Agora sou eu e a Fran. Para sempre não é amorzinho?"._

_"Para sempre Tiaguinho"._

_Eles saíram andando e me deixaram para trás. Riam. Ou melhor, Gargalhavam. _

_"Como foi que você ficou tanto tempo atrás dessa ruiva chata?"._

_"Nem eu sei. Estava cego". Ouvi Tiago dizer._

_"Tiago. Volta aqui. Potter! EU ESTOU MANDANDO!". E nem sinal de interesse dele. "Não vá! Fica aqui", eu implorava. "Fica comigo Tiago. Eu te amor. Por Merlin... não faça isso", eu chorava no jardim. Sozinha. Como se ninguém me visse. Ninguém se importasse. Ao longe, Tiago, Colyn, Sirius, Remo, Marlenne, Liza. Até minhas amigas me abandonaram. Agora eram amigas dela. Eu não tinha mais ninguém. Estava sozinha. _

_"Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!". _

"NÃO ME DEIXE!". Foi a única coisa que me lembro gritar quando acordei essa manhã. Foi apenas um sonho. E que sonho. Tão real. Desesperadamente real. Tirei a coberta de cima de mim. Estava suada, os cabelos grudados no rosto. A quanto tempo estaria gritando? Por Merlin, ainda bem que não tinha mais ninguém no quarto. Já deviam ter partido para o passeio.

Respirei fundo e voltei a me deitar. Fechei os olhos e fiquei a recordar no sonho. Ele reprisava nitidamente em meus olhos. Mas felizmente era só um sonho. Foi repetindo isso que pude me acalmar. _"Só um sonho Lílian. Só um sonho!". _

**_"Eca. Pontas e Colyn. Se ele tivesse descoberto que Lily tinha sonhado isso. Que, pelo menos em sonho, ele beijou aquela Sonserina esquisita...eca! Se fosse real seria, ao menos, divertido para quem vê. Eca! Eca! Eca!"_**

Quando já estava calma novamente, entrando num novo sono, um barulho me fez sentir o coração na boca.

"Potter. Você me chamou de Potter!"

"Mas que droga você está fazendo aqui Tiago?"

Rapidamente voltei a me cobrir com a colcha pesada. Parado à porta violentamente escancarada estava Tiago, vermelho de raiva, sem ao menos eu saber o porque.

"Eu quero saber por quê Lily".

"Do que você está falando?".

"Ontem, quando eu perguntei se iria a Hogsmead você disse que não e me chamou de Potter?".

"E?".

"Potter, Lily. Você nunca mais me chamou assim. Achei que tivéssemos um trato. Achei que fossemos amigos".

"E precisava derrubar a porta do dormitório por causa disso?"

"Sim precisava. E eu não saio daqui enquanto vocÊ não me dizer porque".

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é mesmo. Cai fora! Aqui é o dormitório feminino, você não pode ficar aqui. Eu ainda sou a monitora-chefe!".

Tiago não me deu ouvidos. Cruzou os braços e sentou-se no pé da cama pouco se importando com qualquer punição que eu pudesse lhe dar.

"Não é nada. Eu estava cansada, indo dormir. Você me pegou num humor ruim. Só isso!".

"Não é não e não minta para mim Lílian. Você anda estranha, muito estranha. VocÊ acha que eu sou tão idiota assim para não reparar que você tem me evitado? Você não me pediu mais para ajudá-la nas aulas de Transfiguração. Você evita fazer as refeições no mesmo horário que eu. Você tem se trancado naquela maldita biblioteca sempre que não está em aula. É da biblioteca para o quarto, do quarto para as aulas, porque sabe que eu não posso alcançá-la dessa forma. Vamos, eu quero uma resposta. Tínhamos um acordo e você o quebrou. O que foi que eu te fiz?".

"VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM TIAGO!". A resposta saiu sem que eu realmente quisesse. Tampei a boca com a coberta para não falar mais nada além daquilo.

"Do que é que você está falando?". Tiago estava cada vez mais bravo.

"Nada!"

"Como nada? E Lílian, quando eu falo, quero você olhando para mim".

Eu mecanicamente o obedeci. Ele me olhava nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo denunciava o quanto estava triste. Eu o conheço suficientemente bem para saber que ele estava decepcionado. Oras, mas quer saber? Eu estava mais ainda. Ele tinha mentido, não tinha?

"Vamos Lily, quando foi que eu menti para você? Tem que ter uma explicação, eu jamais faria isso!".

"Chega Tiago! Quer parar de mentir um minuto, por favor? Quão sonsa você acha que eu sou? Você acha que agora que somos amigos você pode me enganar? Não pode não. Eu não admito ser feita de tonta".

"Vai falar o que você tem, mulher louca? Porque eu estou sem pressa alguma. Não vou a lugar algum enquanto não resolver isso".

E quem vence a teimosia de Tiago Potter?

"Quando você me ajudava com a matéria de Transfiguração semanas atrás. Você disse que teria que terminar porque estava cansado e iria dormir. Mas você não foi dormir. Você saiu. Foi a um encontro. Você simplesmente se livrou de mim para ir se esfregar com alguém pelos corredores".

"Mas que...".

"Eu vi, está certo? Vi quando Sirius entrou e logo em seguida você também. Era dia já. Você passou a noite fora".

Tiago ficou a pensar. Como se quisesse lembrar do que eu estava falando. Estava sério, mas logo sorriu. E gargalhou.

"Perdi a piada?", perguntei cinicamente.

"Ah Lily, não é nada do que você está pensando".

"Você mentiu".

"Está certo. Confesso. Mas foi uma mentirinha boba. Não pelas razões que você imagina que seja".

"E então onde você estava".

"Sinto muito Lily. Eu não posso contar".

**_"Grande Pontas! Nem ameaçando perder a ruivinha ele revela um segredo dos marotos. Isso que é amigo. Grande amigo!"_**

"Como não? Eu sou monitora-chefe. Exijo uma explicação?".

"E por quê não exigiu na época?".

"Ahn...", eu me confundi com as palavras. _Porque eu fiquei louca de ciúmes Tiago?_ Não seria a melhor resposta.

**_"Mas não deixa de ser a verdade!"._**

Foi como se Tiago tivesse lido meu último pensamento. Ele sorriu daquele jeito convencido, exagerado, mostrando que tem os trinta e dois dentes na boca. Ele se levantou e colocou a mão nos bolsos. Estava satisfeito. Estava radiante. Por quê? Vai saber o que passa naquela cabeça de vento.

Foi então que eu percebi. Era domingo. Dia dos namorados. Todos aqueles que tinham permissão estavam em Hogsmead. E ele estava alí, no castelo. Comigo. Não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de animação no coração.

"O que está fazendo aqui Tiago? Você nunca perde os passeio em Hogsmead. Não tem que recarregar seu estoque de bomba de bosta dessa vez?".

"Sirius ficou encarregado disso. Ele prometeu dar um jeito de escapar da Holloway".

"E porque não foi?". Fui ousada em perguntar.

"Bem... eu tenho esperanças de ir ainda. Isso se você quiser me acompanhar".

Corei fortemente. Fingia me cobrir com as cobertas por vergonha, artimanha para disfarçar o rosto que estava próximo à cor dos meus cabelos, imagino.

"Quando estávamos para sair, ouvi Marlenne comentar que você estava dormindo. Fui perguntar se você passava bem e ela disse que você só não queria ir hoje. Foi quando eu juntei tudo: o seu comportamento das últimas semanas, o Potter de ontem e percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo".

Senti que Tiago esperava um comentário meu, mas não consegui. Fiquei quieta evitando falar o que não devia.

"E então Lily? Você ainda quer ir? E eu estou perguntando por educação, pois eu não vou aceitar um não. Estarei aqui fora esperando você se trocar. Não demore!". Tiago saiu sem que eu reagisse.

Sem ao menos me reconhecer, um surto de empolgação me envolveu e eu pulei da cama direto para o banheiro. Coloquei uma roupa. Não uma qualquer. Uma que me deixasse bonita. Eu queria estar bonita. Escovei os cabelos e me olhei pela última vez no espelho certificando-se de que não faltava nada. Merlin. Essa realmente não sou eu. Esse poder que Tiago exerce em mim é de se admirar. Quem um dia iria imaginar que eu estaria me arrumando, no dia dos namorados, para passear em Hogsmead com Tiago Potter. Bem, quer dizer, desconsiderando o desastroso evento do ano passado. Não me demorei muito. Não queria deixar Tiago esperando. Respirando fundo abri a porta e desci até o Salão Comunal. Tiago estava sentado em uma das poltronas com um garoto sardento, provavelmente primeiranista. Quando me viu ele sorriu. Sorriu gostosamente para mim. Aquele belo sorriso. Aquele exagerado sorriso, de uma boca que eu já tive a chance de provar, mas era burra o suficiente para apreciar.

"Vamos?", eu disse. Ele se levantou prontamente assentindo.

"Lily? Você vai ficar brava se eu pegar na sua mão?".

"Ahn?".

"Bem, eu fiquei um pouco traumatizado. Você se lembra?". Como se fosse verdade. Como se Tiago alguma vez se intimidou com meus gritos.

Isso me fez rir. Como forma de mostrar que os tempos eram outros, que a Lily era outra, peguei em sua mão. E fomos para Hogsmead. Tiago e eu.

Eu, até então, não acreditava no que eu estava fazendo. Mal reconhecia minhas atitudes. A verdade é que a presença de Tiago ao meu lado, tão perto, era deliciosa. Sim, ficamos próximos nos últimos meses, mas ele estava próximo de uma forma diferente. De uma forma perigosamente tentadora. De uma forma que eu tanto evitei esses anos, mas que passei a desejar ferozmente sem que ao menos percebesse quando exatamente.

Caminhamos por um longo tempo. Embora toda Hogwarts soubesse que Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter não mais brigavam, que agora éramos amigos, alguns pares de olhares ainda caíam sobre nós. Dessa vez eu não me importei. Não me importei por estar com Tiago. Pouco me importava os olhares, os comentários e até as maldições lançadas pelas _"Marotetes"_ de plantão. Só me importava o momento. Aquele prazeroso momento, com Tiago, juntos, rindo, de mãos dadas, como um casal de namorados.

**_"Foi uma cena linda! De verdade! Vi meu amigo feliz. Muito feliz. E Lily, mesmo conhecendo-a menos naquela época, também estava pisando em nuvens"._**

"Ora ora quem está aqui!". Trombamos com Sirius, Remo e Pedro na saída da loja de Logros.

"Cadê a Holloway?".

"Sabe que eu não sei?". Ele me pareceu verdadeiramente preocupado. "Remo, onde foi que...".

**_"Ai que horror. Eu não prestava. A vida me ensinou muito"._**

"Ela está no Três vassouras Almofadinhas. Você não a ouviu avisando que se encontrava com você lá? Com certeza estava ocupado demais com o estoque que você está montando".

"E que estoque! Mas eu não posso abandonar minha gatinha. Até mais caras". Ele saiu deixando as sacolas com Pedro.

Como não podia ser diferente, também seguimos para o Três Vassouras. Sentamos todos juntos. Eu, Tiago, Sirius, a garota da Lufa-Lufa, Remo e Pedro. Ficamos a conversar e beber cerveja amanteigada por um longo tempo.

Em um momento qualquer, depois de muita prosa, Sirius cochichou no ouvido da garota e os dois saíram. Instintivamente, Remo e Pedro também alegaram que iriam dar uma volta. Sobramos eu e Tiago. Finalmente.

"Você quer outro copo?". Tiago me perguntou.

"Não, obrigada! Já estou ficando com calor".

"Talvez seja a cerveja. Talvez seja eu".

Eu olhei para Tiago. Ele estava bem próximo, me olhando através do par de óculos redondo.

"Menos Tiago. Beeeeem menos, ok?".

Desviei o olhar quando senti minhas bochechas mais quentes do que estavam. Sinal de que estava corando. Mudei estrategicamente o assunto.

"Então... você ouviu falar do tal de bruxo das trevas que dizem estar construindo um exército ou coisa assim? Eu li no Profeta Diário um dia desses".

"Lily, por quê não olha para mim?".

Senti corar mais ainda. Mas eu não respondi e nem me atrevi olhá-lo novamente. Procurei pelo copo cheio para disfarçar, mas lembrei que estava vazio. Tiago ficou a me observar em silêncio, como se estivesse se divertindo com minha timidez. Senti, então suas mãos no meu queixo, girando meu rosto em sua direção.

"Assim está melhor". Ele disse quando finalmente o encarei. "Você está vermelha!", ele riu.

"É o calor da bebida".

"Alguma coisa me diz que não é não. Você está vermelha por estar aqui comigo".

"Não estou não".

"Está sim Lily!".

Tiago ainda tinha as mãos no meu rosto. Ele deslizou do meu queixo até o meu cabelo, colocando-os atrás de minha orelha. Não pude evitar fechar meus olhos com seu toque. Era gostoso. Tiago percebeu o quanto eu estava apreciando.

"Lily... como demorou a tê-la aqui comigo".

Abri meus olhos para aquela visão tão bela. Um Tiago tão doce, tão gentil, tão sedutor.

"Quando nos tornamos amigos, eu percebi que essa seria a minha chance de ganhar sua confiança. Mostrar como eu sei ser um cara legal. Mostrar que eu sou o cara certo para você. Só depois que passei a ser seu amigo eu vi que não queria mais irritá-la para sair comigo. Insistir...forçá-la. Eu decidi que iria esperar o quanto fosse possível até você perceber o quanto eu gosto de você. Eu sabia que só então valeria realmente a pena".

"E está?". Perguntei superando minha timidez.

"O quê?".

"Valendo a pena?".

"Eu não poderia pedir mais Lily". Ele sorriu e eu também. "Quer dizer, talvez eu pedisse mais uma coisa".

"O quê?". Que charme, como se eu não soubesse do que se tratava.

Tiago levou sua mão até minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo. E que beijo. Molhado, gostoso, apaixonante. Lento e ao mesmo tempo intenso. Merlin, eu estava rendida. Totalmente. Não havia mais como fugir. Eu o queria. Com todas as forças. Com todo o amor.

"Lily...!". Nos separamos por um momento, quando nos faltava ar. "Você quer ser minha namorada?".

As palavras de Tiago Potter entraram como sinfonia em meus ouvidos. Namorada do Potter. Quem diria? Ninguém, com toda certeza. Abri meus olhos e de perto, muito perto, ele me olhava com seus olhos brilhantes.

"Quero Tiago! Quero sim!".

E foi assim que me tornei a namorada de Tiago Potter. A menos provável das criaturas. Estamos namorando a exatamente sete horas e trinta e seis minutos. Não é lindo? Subi a pouco para o dormitório, ansiosa para deixar registrado esse dia tão importante. Preocupada em não esquecer um minuto sequer. Nenhum momento, nenhuma palavra. Está registrado neste diário e jamais será esquecido. E quando já não mais pertencer a esse mundo, aquele que esse diário ler (se for você Tiago, você nunca desiste né?), irá conhecer um dos melhores dias da minha vida. O dia que me tornei a namorada de Tiago Potter.

... 

**N/A:** _aaaawwwwwwww...não foi lindo? Espero que tenham gostado. Eu mesma tinha ataques de apaixonite por esse shipper enquanto escrevia. Eu particularmente achei que ficou muito fofo! E GRANDE não é mesmo. Mas eu não iria judiar de vocês e dividí-lo em duas partes. Não iria arriscar ser assassinada justo nas férias! Bom, já sabem né: Reviews pessoal! _

**próximo capítulo:** a turma passa pelos exames no N.I.E.M.s e dão adeus à Hogwarts. Um novo mundo os espera.


	11. sem teto

**N/A: **_Eu volteeei. Para aqueles que acharam que era o fim: sinto decepcioná-los pessoal (hehehe). A minha ausência tem três palavras: _**HALF BLOOD PRINCE!**_ Sim, enquanto eu não acabei de ler eu não consegui voltar a escrever! Ainda estou zonza com o livro e por causa disso foi muito muito difícil escrever esse capítulo. _

_Só um aviso: para aqueles que também leram o livro, lembrem-se: _**A FIC SURGIU ANTES DO LIVRO**_. Logo, as realidades estarão...vamos dizer...desconexas, certo? Mas não vamos deixar que isso influencie. E pode deixar que _**NÃO HAVERÁ SPOILERS! **

_Agradecimentos à galerinha que me mantém inspirada com as reviews! You rocks, dude!_

**Capítulo 10: sem teto. **

**30 de Junho de 1974**

Custa a acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo. Que esse dia realmente tenha chego. É o fim! Fim de uma fase inteira da minha vida. Adeus Hogwarts! Adeus a muitos amigos. Adeus grandes mestres. Adeus meu lar de tantos anos.

Todos começamos essa jornada já sabendo quando ela terá fim. E achamos que estamos preparados para quando isso acontecer. Mas essa manhã, eu descobri que, apesar de ter me preparado por mais de uma semanas, por mais que saibamos que Hogwarts não será para sempre nosso mais querido lar, é difícil. Muito difícil.

A realidade que nos cercará agora será outra. É triste saber que não mais acordarei ao lado de minhas fiéis amigas. Não mais descerei para as refeições no grande Salão Principal, com aquelas mesmas pessoas de anos, chegando a enjoar, alcançando o tédio repetidas vezes! Sem mais rondas noturnas, sem mais folgas à beira do lago. Sem mais partidas de Quadribol (tá certo, nunca fui muito ligada aos jogos, mas são nessas horas que sentimos falta das coisas mais bobas). Uma grande nuvens de incertezas paira no ar. O que será de mim? O que será da minha vida?

Tiago me disse que eu ando exagerando. Disse que eu não devo ficar despreocupada porque, não é o fim e sim um recomeço. Alegra-me saber que ao menos ele estará ao meu lado daqui pra frente. E quando digo ele, sei que, de brinde, tenho mais três marotos. Ah, esses marotos! São minha sina. Por anos os persegui e agora não consigo pensar como seria sem ter suas brincadeiras, a alegria constante ao meu redor.

**_"E quem conseguiria?". _**

O que mais me aflige é a segurança que não mais teremos. Muitas coisas têm acontecido ultimamente e sinto que ainda têm muito que acontecer. Alguma coisa me diz que irei sentir falta da proteção que sempre senti aos olhos de Dumbledore. Por Merlin, que isso seja apenas uma das minhas intermináveis neuroses, como diz Tiago.

Ontem aconteceu a formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano. Nossa última reunião. Dançamos, cantamos, nos divertimos. Dumbledore discursou. E Tiago discursou. E quem disse que ele iria perder a chance de estar em evidência por uma última vez em Hogwarts? Deixando dilacerado os corações das pobres garotas que não mais poderão suspirar pelos corredores quando vissem os marotos. Particularmente Sirius, pois Lupin nunca se preocupou em chamar atenção, embora seja inevitável. Pedro é o que está sempre em menos evidência. Acredito que Pedrinho já esteja feliz o suficiente por estar com os seus amigos. Sirius Black teve seus meses de glória quando Tiago e eu começamos a namorar. Como se todas as garotas quisessem aproveitar dos poucos meses que o terão no castelo. Não preciso dizer o quanto isso me soa infantil. Quem entende essas meninas?

**_"Elas são espertas, isso sim. Conhece o ditado: O que é doce sempre acaba!". _**

Voltando à formatura, mais precisamente ao discurso de Tiago Potter, que pegou todos de surpresa, inclusive a mim. Foram mais ou menos essas as suas palavras:

_"Hoje se encerra uma importante fase daqueles que estão aqui presente. Para mim, foram sete longos anos abençoados. Em Hogwarts eu cresci, aprendi grandes lições. Encontrei meus irmãos do peito. Amadureci. Encontrei o amor da minha vida e dois anos depois, ela me encontrou. Aqui nesse castelo eu aprendi a ser uma pessoa melhor e um grande bruxo. Graças a Hogwarts estou pronto para a vida que nos aguarda lá fora. É com tristeza que me despeço desse querido lugar hoje, com a certeza de que deixei minha marca em cada canto desse Castelo. E voltarei, para comemorar dias importantes como esse junto aos meus filhos e meus netos. Aos amigos que aqui encontrei: nos veremos do lado de fora. Enfrentando a vida, como assim fomos ensinados em Hogwarts. Obrigada!"._

Ainda me surpreendo com os surtos de maturidade que ele demonstra com uma freqüência progressiva. Muito pouco me recordo daquele Potter metido, arrogante que um dia conheci e cheguei a odiar. Não o odeio mais. Eu o amo. Cada dia mais. Para sempre.

Ah, esqueci de dizer. Sirius convidou a Liza para acompanhá-lo na festa. Dá para acreditar? Depois de tanto tempo, tanto esforço para mostrar que ela merece alguém melhor. E foi só o Sirius sorrir torto. Talvez meio sorriso. Não que Sirius Black seja uma má pessoa. Longe disso. Mas Sirius não está preparado para o que Elizabeth Moore procura. E isso faz com que ela sofra. Espero que ela não tenha uma recaída, apesar de que, no fundo, ela ainda não esqueceu o Maroto Almofadinhas. Por enquanto, ela ainda não falou nada a respeito do ocorrido. Indiferença? Talvez porque ele também esteja presente no momento.

**_"Se eu soubesse que Lílian me difamava, eu teria aderido à interminável missão de Tiago para capturar esse diário". _**

Falta pouco para chegarmos na Estação King Cross. Pela última vez. E eu não consigo tirar essa tristeza dos olhos. Aqui comigo, enquanto escrevo, estão as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Me dá um nó na garganta saber que não os terei todos os dias comigo. Vou ter que aprender a me enquadrar numa nova rotina de vida. Ainda não pensei muito que fazer. Sim, pretendo ser curandeira. Tenho isso em mente desde os N.O.M.s e foi para isso que estudei tanto. Mas e o resto? Bom... vamos esperar o resto e esperar que seja bom.

* * *

"Lupin!"

"Harry, me desculpe! Eu não queria invadir ...".

Ao abrir a porta do quarto Harry encontrou o antigo professor absorto em uma leitura. Não foi difícil reconhecer o que tinha em suas mãos. Nem pelo diário em si, nem pela expressão em seu rosto. Harry não o interrompeu. Ficou a observar a alegria contida que podia ler nas expressões que fazia a cada linha que lia. Imaginou como estaria sendo relembrar tantos momentos de alegria, em meio a tanta tristeza que Harry sabia que faziam parte da vida do antigo maroto.

Somente quando Lupin deixou o diário de lado e passou a encarar o teto. Harry se perguntou se seria uma boa hora avisar que estava ali. E assim o fez.

"Não se preocupe. Não é invasão alguma. Deve ser tão bom para mim quanto para você".

"Foi como se eu tivesse usado o vira-tempo e pudesse rever cada situação descrita por Lílian".

Harry pode perceber que a tristeza estava mais do que óbvia nos olhos de Lupin. Jamais o vira se render de tal forma. Então acreditou o quão poderoso era aquele monte de papéis. Ele mexeu com Sirius, com Lupin, até com Rony e Hermione. Mas teria surtido tanto efeito quanto em Harry? Ele não saberia dizer.

"Continue!"

"O quê?"

"Pedi para continuar. Vamos ler juntos. Bem... isso se você quiser".

Lupin sorriu e entregou o diário nas mãos do garoto.

"Leia você Harry. Em voz alta".

E assim Harry fez.

* * *

**22 de Novembro de 1974**

Um mês foi mais do que suficiente na companhia de Petúnia até que eu percebesse que já era hora de um lugar só meu. Por mais que eu ame meus pais, não pertenço mais àquela casa. Eu sou diferente. Ou melhor, não sou igual a eles. No começo confesso que era engraçado ver a cara de Petúnia toda vez que aparatava dentro de casa, mas tudo perde a graça um dia. E eu comecei a ficar aborrecida com os seus consecutivos: "aberração", "anormal", "esquisita". Eu definitivamente precisava me mudar.

Primeiro passo: arranjar uma casa. Londres não é nenhum vilarejo, mas a cada dia que se passava, as chances de encontrar um lugar que eu gostasse eram mínimas.

"Vem morar comigo Lily".

"Pela trilhonésima vez, Tiago: não!"

"Por quê não?".

"Não vou me alojar na casa dos seus pais".

"Não precisa. Encontraremos uma casa para nós dois".

"Eu já estou procurando uma casa para mim Tiago".

"Para nós, vocÊ quer dizer?".

"Não... para mim!"

"Lily, nós iremos morar juntos quando nos casarmos. Por quê não agora? Ou será que depois do casamento voltarei para minha casa e você para a sua?".

"Não seja besta Tiago. Você disse muito bem: quando casarmos".

"Entendi o que você quis dizer. Muito fácil de se resolver. Casa comigo!".

"Como é que é?"

Tiago ajoelhou-se ao pé do sofá do apartamento de Marlenne e pegou minha mão.

"Lílian Evans, quer casar comigo?".

"Merlin! Eu não estou vendo isso". Sirius ria sem se controlar. Diferente de Remo, Pedro, Liza que levaram um pouco mais a sério a situação do que ele.

**_"A cena foi tão ridícula que chegou a ser hilária". _**

"Cala a boca Almofadinhas". Tiago atirou o jornal que eu olhava dia após dia. "E então Lily?".

"Você perdeu o juízo, não é mesmo?". Fiz sinal para que Tiago se levantasse.

"Sim, mas isso já tem alguns anos quando me apaixonei pela garota mais brava de Hogwarts. Já me acostumei".

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e eu não pude deixar de rir de sua expressão ansiosa.

"Lily, você ainda não me respondeu".

"Tiago, eu não vou casar com você".

**_"Mesmo namorando Lily, Tiago não perdeu o costume de levar foras". _**

"Não vai?".

Merlin, eu não estava vendo uma cara de decepção em Tiago. Ele não poderia estar falando sério.

"Não... digo... não agora. Nós acabamos de nos formar. Temos apenas dezoito anos. Não estou com pressa. E um pedido de casamento feito só para que eu aceite morar com você não é nada romântico".

"Eu te amo, é só o que importa!".

"Eu também te amo Tiago, mas ainda é muito cedo".

"Frank e Alice irão se casar e eles têm a mesma idade que nós".

"Nós não somos Frank e Alice. É diferente. Eles não têm apenas nove meses de namoro".

Tiago fez cara de quem tinha desistido de argumentar. Cara de quem tinha perdido a discussão.

"É tudo culpa sua Lily".

"O quê?"

"Teríamos mais tempo de namoro se você não tivesse sido tão cabeça dura por mais de dois anos. Poderíamos ser nós casando agora".

"Para quê a pressa Tiago? Temos muito tempo juntos pela frente. Temos a vida toda juntos!".

"U-hum! Sem querer intrometer. Lily, você pode morar comigo se quiser. _Mi casa es su casa!_".

"Agradeço de coração Sirius, mas vou recusar".

"Está certo então. Quis oferecer um apoio de amigo. Fica morando na casa da sua irmã esquisita".

"Como se eu fosse deixar ela morar com você não é mesmo?".

**_"O que havia de mal nisso? Aquela casa tava precisando mesmo de uma mão feminina. Estava beirando caverna de trasgo". _**

Eu recolhi o jornal espalhado no chão e voltei a estudá-lo minuciosamente.

"Porquê não procura no Profeta Diário?". Remo perguntou.

"Por mais que eu quisesse morar em um povoado bruxo, eu vou ter que ficar aqui em Londres. Assim meus pais podem me visitar sem muita dificuldade".

Nesse instante, Marlenne aparatou na sala.

"Eu vou pedir informações a Dumbledore de como ele fez para impedir que aparatem no Castelo. Isso aqui virou ponto de encontro, agora?".

"Len, você não estava em casa?". Tiago perguntou irônico.

"Estamos abusando da sua hospitalidade, não é mesmo?".

"Estamos nada Aluado. Ela mora aqui sozinha. Marlenne deveria agradecer por visitarmos constantemente". Sirius disse jogando-se num sofá todinho para ele.

"Constantemente? Vocês ficam aqui mais do que eu mesma! (...) "Levanta Sirius, larga de ser folgado. Eu também mereço sentar".

"Tem tapete para quê?".

"Levanta e não reclama". Sentou-se então ao seu lado esticando as pernas em seu colo, mostrando cansaço. "E então Lily. Teve sorte hoje?".

"Nada!"

"Sabe Lily. Hoje eu estava pensando. Por quê você não vem morar aqui comigo?".

"Aqui?".

Finalmente um luz surgiu nos meus dias escuros. Quando Marlenne afirmou que adoraria ter Lílian Evans novamente como colega de dormitório, digo, de casa, eu não me contive de felicidade e aceitei no mesmo instante.

"Ela você aceita". Tiago demonstrou uma falsa decepção.

"Cala a boca Tiago".

Depois de muito dias procurando um lugar para morar, eu não podia esperar por melhor. Arranjei moradia em Londres, como assim queria. Estaria novamente junto de minha melhor amiga. Sairia finalmente das vistas de Petúnia. Com menos de uma semana, aqui estou em meu novo lar. Peço desculpas por não escrever em você por esses dias. Fiz de tudo para não precisar mais compartilhar a sala de televisão com Petúnia e seu novo namorado Válter. As coisas finalmente começaram a se acertar. E hoje eu não poderia pedir mais nada! Apesar dos dias estarem cada vez mais conturbados, eu jamais estive tão feliz!

* * *

Harry virou mais uma página e antes que voltasse a ler para um Lupin extremamente extasiado, perguntou.

"Lupin...".

"Sim, Harry!".

"Quando minha mão mencionou sobre _dias conturbados_...".

"Sim Harry. Ela estava falando sobre Voldemort e os ataques dos Comensais que, na época, se tornavam cada vez mais freqüentes".

"Ela já participava da Ordem?".

"Eu não sei ao certo. Mas não demorou muito para que Dumbledore chamasse seus pais para juntar-se a eles".

"E era como hoje? Digo...".

"Mais ou menos. Na época as pessoas não tinham idéia do que estava acontecendo, diferente de hoje que todos já carregam o medo de que se repita tudo novamente. Agora se me dá licença Harry...".

"Não quer continuar a ler?".

"Adoraria. Mas tenho um compromisso. Quem sabe mais tarde!". Lupin levantou-se, direcionando-se à porta. "Obrigada Harry. Foi uma experiência única!". 

**N/A:**_ Demorou, mas o capítulo saiu. Sabem o que fazer não é mesmo? Reviewwww! Espero que tenham gostado e que a demora tenha valido a pena!_


	12. lágrimas de dor, lágrimas de alegria

**Capítulo 11: lágrimas de dor, lágrimas de alegria. **

**02 de Abril de 1977**

Quem diz que não é fácil a vida de um adolescente, provavelmente não chegou à sua maturidade. Sim, quando adolescentes todos temos nossos problemas, enfrentamos as mudanças, recebemos doses diárias de novos hormônios e nos deparamos com o inicio daquilo que chamamos de responsabilidade. É um ciclo inevitável. Nascemos, crescemos, amadurecemos, reproduzimos, envelhecemos e enfim, morremos. Por isso todos passamos ou ainda iremos passar. Bom, exceto Sirius, esse ainda está crescendo. Tiago, felizmente já está na fase do amadurecimento, com muito esforço e esporádicas crises de regressão junto a Sirius. Nada que um puxão de orelha não faça efeito.

Como eu estava dizendo, quando passamos da fase da escola, do crescimento, achamos que estamos prontos para a vida. Que tudo o que enfrentamos nos foi suficiente para caminhar a passos largos. Ledo engano. A maturidade nada se compara com a adolescência. Se ser adolescente não é fácil, ser adulto é menos ainda. E quando digo isso, não justifico com a guerra que enfrentamos, mas com pequenas coisas, simples fatos. Não é com essa luta do lado de fora que aprendemos, mas com as pequenas batalhas da vida. Além da diária disputa do bem contra o mal, também temos as nossas lutas particulares, pequenas, com o namorado, com a amiga, consigo mesma. E são as experiências extraídas delas que superamos crises maiores.

Lembra quando éramos crianças e nossa maior preocupação era se iríamos ganhar o que pedimos de aniversário, ou como iríamos convencer nossos pais a ficar acordado até tarde para assistir o filme de terror que iria passar na televisão? Essa era minha vida antes de Hogwarts. Antes de descobrir minha essência, sem saber quem eu realmente era. E quando recebi a carta de admissão e descobri o que eu realmente era, o que eu deveria ser, uma súbita e precoce onda de responsabilidade tomou conta de mim. Senti-me no dever de compensar os onze anos da minha vida. Sentia-me como se estivesse atrasada em relação a todos aqueles que tinham o privilégio de nascer e crescer sabendo o que os aguardava. Perfeccionista como sou, resolvi então que, a partir de então, jamais iria ficar para trás. Outra mudança drástica de vida não iria acontecer para essa Lílian Evans. Passei a viver cada dia compensando os anteriores e planejando os próximos. E assim passei meus sete anos em Hogwarts, pronta para qualquer coisa, qualquer situação, nada mais me pegaria de surpresa. Jamais iria me sentir como a garotinha de onze anos que, embora entusiasmada, não tinha idéia do que estava por vir. Por mais que seja uma sensação gostosa, não combina comigo.

E hoje, depois de dez anos desde o dia que recebi a carta de Hogwarts, me sinto novamente à mercê do desconhecido, sem ao menos saber o que está por vir. Planos eu fiz, e muitos, mas dependerá da sorte para que eu os concretize. Vontade não me falta, assim como não faltava aqueles que não terão mais seus planos concretizados, seus sonhos realizados.

Há uma semana foi a vez dos Prewett perderem a batalha contra o mal. Fábio e Gideão morreram. Perdemos não só dois grandes amigos, mas dois heróis. No dia seguinte ao acontecido, encontramos vazio o apartamento que Liza morava sozinha desde que os pais foram mortos. A morte de Gideão foi o limite para ela. Fugiu sem deixar pistas. Espero que esteja bem, que ao menos esteja segura. Ela deixou uma carta pedindo desculpas por ser tão covarde. Pobre Liza. Covarde? Por quê? Por querer viver? Então, no fundo, todos temos esse sentimento de covardia dentro de nós. A diferença é que alguns são corajosos de mostrá-los. Liza não é covarde e sim corajosa por fazer aquilo que todos temos vontade. Fugir... ir embora para bem longe... fazer valer nossos planos, nossos sonhos. Que você fique bem, minha amiga!

E então, no meio de toda a tristeza, insegurança e medo, enquanto muitos choram a perda, começam a surgir o sentimento de culpa dentro de nós. Culpa por ainda poder sorrir no meio de tormentos, ainda conseguir ter momentos de prazer e satisfação ao lado dos amigos que nos restam, enquanto outros perdem os seus. Sinto-me grata pelos momentos ainda felizes que tenho com uma freqüência admirável, mas ao mesmo tempo culpada. Céus, como é que alguém pode sentir-se culpada por ser feliz? Por sorrir, por amar, por estar viva? Eu tenho é que agradecer a cada dia que sou presenteada. E, principalmente, por ter Tiago aqui comigo, me proporcionando dias ainda felizes como o de hoje.

Livres de compromissos por todo o fim de semana, na noite de sexta-feira, Sirius, Tiago e Remo vieram para casa. Pedro não estava com eles. Disse ter compromissos.

"Será que Rabicho arranjou uma namorada?", Sirius sugeriu.

"Um hipogrifo?".

"Não seja maldoso Tiago".

"É brincadeira Lily".

Essas são as raras circunstâncias que deixamos de lado todos os problemas, voltamos à época em que nos reuníamos ao pé da lareira na Torre de Grifinória e ficávamos a conversar sem preocupações alguma. Mas infelizmente, não estávamos de volta a Hogwarts.

Assistimos filme, escutamos música, comemos e comemos, Sirius sugeriu que jogássemos Strip-pôquer. Não preciso comentar sua decepção por ter sido ignorado por completo. Já era bem tarde quando os rapazes foram embora e Tiago prometeu que voltaria cedo, hoje. Ignorando a bagunça exagerada do que se tornou uma festa privada aos moldes das que os marotos inventavam vez ou outra na Torre da Grifinória, Marlenne e eu fomos dormir, exaustas.

Essa manha acordei com um peso extra sobre o meu corpo. Tiago. Sonho de quem achar que meu namorado apareceu com um café da manhã, flores, e me despertou com um beijo apaixonado. Esse não é o meu Tiago. Tiago Potter, desmentindo os meus testemunhos de que ele tenha amadurecido, apareceu pulando em cima de mim, literalmente.

"Mas que droga Tiago!".

"Bom dia, minha ruiva!".

"Colocou pilhas novas hoje?".

"Acordei bem disposto para um dia inteirinho com o meu amor!".

"Sai pra lá", eu disse quando ele tentou me beijar.

"O que foi?", perguntou em entender.

"Eu acabei de acordar. Estou com hálito matutino", disse colocando às mãos à boca.

"Larga de ser besta Lily. Me dê um beijinho".

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Sem demonstrar derrota, Tiago me beijou por cima de minha mão.

Assim que consegui expulsá-lo do quarto ("Porquê Lily? não há nada que eu não tenha visto!".) eu me troquei enquanto ele esperava do lado de fora do meu quarto. Quando entramos na cozinha, encontramos Sirius e Marlenne discutindo.

"Sirius, você se convidou para ir comigo, não reclama".

"Eu não me convidei Len, fui um cavalheiro em lhe oferecer minha companhia".

"Não seja besta, é a mesma coisa. Se você quer ir comigo no cinema, vai ter que assistir o que eu quero".

"Por quê?".

"Por que eu estou dizendo".

"Vocês vão sair?". Tiago perguntou carregando sua expressão marota no rosto.

"Vamos ao cinema", Sirius respondeu sem dar atenção.

"Oba, o quê acha, Tiago?", eu perguntei.

"Não seja boba Lily, você não vai querer estragar o encontro dos dois, não é mesmo?".

"Encontro?", Sirius e Marlenne repetiram juntos. "Não é um encontro", disseram novamente enquanto se olhavam paralisados, como se essa possibilidade não tivesse passado pela cabeça dos dois. O que não deixa de ser normal, eles são amigos. Tiago é um malicioso.

"Então podemos ir?", perguntei.

"Não!", Marlenne respondeu, tirando risadas de Tiago. "Não seja besta Tiago", ela logo disse ao mesmo tempo em que entregou uma carta para Tiago. "Aqui diz que alguém terá que aguardar notícias do Moody, logo, alguém tem que ficar aqui".

"E quem disse que nós teremos que ficar? Eu e Lily também temos planos para hoje". Tiago disse enquanto passava os olhos na carta que tinha a caligrafia de Dumbledore.

"Se tivessem não iriam querer sair com a gente. Nós sim já tínhamos programado o cinema", Marlenne disse.

Tiago me olhou com cara de "é tudo culpa sua" e eu resolvi argumentar.

"Pois eu e Tiago programamos um dia para gente. Não comemoramos nosso terceiro ano de namoro".

"Vocês fizeram três anos de namoro à dois meses atrás", Marlenne replicou.

"Por isso. E ainda não comemoramos!", eu disse com cara de piedade.

"Pois vocês podem comemorar aqui mesmo. Nós, por outro lado, temos que nos deslocar até o cinema se quisermos assistir o filme".

"Vocês estavam até agora discutindo sobre que filme assistir. O cinema vai continuar lá amanhã".

E assim desenrolou uma interminável discussão, Len e Sirius contra eu e Tiago. Nenhum argumento, porém, fazia com que o outro abrisse mão de seus planos.

"Chega! Isso requer decisões drásticas!", decidiu Sirius.

"Também acho. Vamos Almofadinhas, um duelo, eu e você". Tiago disse enquanto tirava a varinha da calça.

"Não sejam bestas vocês dois, aqui ninguém vai duelar", eu me interpus no meio das duas crianças que já estavam com as varinhas preparadas. "Da última vez vocês quase deixaram esse lugar no chão".

"Culpa do seu namorado Lily que precisa aumentar o grau dos óculos".

"Oras Almofadinhas, foi você quem...".

"CHEGA!", eu gritei. Marlenne ria por fora da discussão. "Vamos decidir isso de forma mais rápida".

"Como?", Sirius e Tiago perguntaram guardando as varinhas e Marlenne saiu por um momento voltando logo em seguida com o baralho que Sirius havia trazido na noite anterior para o strip-pôquer, mas que não foi utilizado.

"Simples", ela disse. "Quem tirar a carta maior, ganha", disse enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

"Que coisa mais sem graça", Sirius disse.

"Ok, Tiago, tire uma carta".

E assim ele fez.

"Quatro...", ele disse decepcionado.

Sirius sorriu satisfeito.

"Minha vez", disse tirando uma carta. "ÁS!"

Os quatro comemoramos.

"Por quê é que vocês estão comemorando?", Sirius perguntou.

"Vencemos", eu disse.

"Dãh, claro que não. Nós vencemos!", ele disse. "Deixa eu te ensinar Lily: valete... dama... reis... **ÁS**!".

"Claro que não", eu disse. "Ás... dois... três... **QUATRO!**"

Nos olhamos e Marlenne voltou a embaralhar as cartas para uma segunda tentativa.

"VALETE!", Tiago vibrou enquanto Sirius se concentrava para pegar a sua carta.

"REIS! Uhuuuu!"!.

"Tiago, você não faz nada certo", eu briguei.

Pouco depois Marlenne e Sirius já haviam sumido porta a fora, decidindo sair desde cedo, sem dar chance para que argumentássemos. Nos restou, então, um dia todo de televisão. Mofados! Jogados às traças, no apartamento.

"O que está pensando Lily?".

"Na Liza e no quanto sinto sua falta".

"Eu sei, também sinto falta dela". Tiago me abraçou

"Será que ela está bem?".

"Vamos torcer para que esteja Lily. Imagino que, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, já estaríamos sabendo".

"Também penso isso", concordei. "Mas me corta o coração saber que ela está sozinha".

"Ela não precisava fugir Lily. Poderíamos protegê-la".

"Tiago...".

"Sim Lily...?".

"Promete me proteger sempre?".

"Mesmo que precise por sacrificar minha própria vida Lily!", ele disse normalmente me beijando. "Você é o amor da minha vida, não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você".

"Tiago...", eu disse novamente, depois de um longo silêncio em que ficamos abraçados no chão da sala.

"Lily...?".

Outro silêncio

"Você quer casar comigo?".

Tiago tirou os olhos da televisão e olhou para mim esperando alguma reação minha... esperando que eu começasse a rir, ou que dissesse: "Te peguei!". Mas eu não ri, não disse nada, apenas esperei, esperei sua resposta, em silêncio.

Vi os olhos de Tiago me analisarem cuidadosamente e então ele sorriu. Exageradamente. Irritantemente. E me abraçou forte e eu pude sentir meu ombro úmido com suas lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que o via chorar de felicidade, no meio de tantas lágrimas derramadas de tristeza e sofrimento.

"Quero mais do que tudo Lily!", ele respondeu e tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta.

"Estou esperando para te dar isso a tanto tempo", ele disse deixando à mostra o aro dourado com uma pedra.

Retirou da caixa e colocou em meu dedo. E assim, oficialmente, noivamos. Felizmente! Finalmente! E eu não estou mais me sentindo tão culpada por estar tão feliz. Entre tantas coisas acontecendo, todos merecemos ser felizes e tenho sorte por ainda ser! 

**N/A:** _Me desculpem pela demora, mas aqui estou eu de novo. Agora tudo fica complicado com a volta às aulas. Só tenho o fim de semana para escrever, e eu já mencionei meu bloqueio de inspiração depois que li Half Blood Prince, não é mesmo? Esse capítulo saiu por sorte pois hoje eu tinha tirado o dia para ler as fics do challenge R/H que eu estou mestrando, mas o fórum ficou fora do ar nesse fim de semana. Espero que tenham gostado. Estou esperando as reviews! _

_E obrigada a todos aqueles que deixam comentários! _

_Kaká Melo._


End file.
